lucky_fred_fanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Paradoja de Fred
Lucky Fred La Paradoja de Fred parte 1 Todo comienza con Fred sus padres y el resto de sus huespedes estaban en la sala, rezando, pues eran 8 años desde que la hermanita nonata de Fred, Galatea habia fallecido, y Adelila, como era la costumbre en su escuela militar, honraban a los muertos con tres tiros de un rifle de aire comprimido, y Fred fue a su cuarto, sus chcias querian consolarlo, pero Adelila, les dijo que seria mejor tener un tiempo a solas, y Fred ya solo, en la noche, exclamo Fred:si hubiera podido salvarte hermanita no me sentiria tan culpable de no haber podido ayudarte y creo que lo que hago como heroe no sirve para nada no hago ninguna diferencia en el mundo y mucho menos para los demas todo es en vano y antes de dormirse, Fred veia noticias en su computadora, sobre si cuando saldria la nueva consola, pues Friday rompio la ultima al perder en Street Fighter V, pero al despertar, ve en su computadora, que decia ESTALLO LA GUERRA EN EL MUNDO, y al salir Fred noto que todos estaban con miedo, regreso a su casa y vio la noticia, al parecer, tanto Infinitianos como Onis eligieron la Tierra como sede su confrontacion, los Infinitianos se apoderaron de Francia, convirtiendolo en Nueva Infinity Fred vio a Saori con una corona y capa como reina y a Hagen, el rival de Fred, como su esposo, pues los vio besarse en la television, y al saber que Japon se convirtio en Rumiko II, vio a Mul con una corona con cuernos extra y un manto de tigre, se beso con Alexander, quien tambien tuvo suerte, pues se estaba besando con mucha pasion con Mul, para horror de Fred, y su expresion de tristeza cambio a confusion, cuando supo que Carahuevo, se volvio superheroe, al ayduar a los Protectores a detener varios elefantes espaciales Fred:ok, lo de Saori y Mul me rompio el corazon, pero ¿Carahuevo luchando a favor de la justicia?, ya se, me pellizcare(se pellizca fuerte)..auch, dolio, peor anda cambio ¿dodne estan todos? jsuto al salir, ve a Friday, cortando flores, al pedirle que se transforme en un rastreador de aliens para saber donde estaban sus chicas, le sorprende lo que dice Friday:lo siento Fred, pero ya te lo dije 12 veces, solo obedesco a tu hermanita Fred:dijiste hermanita? Fred al voltearse, se sorprende al ver a una niña de 9 años de cabello como el de el, pero con una cola de caballo, saludando con un "hola hermano mayor ¿Friday ya consiguio las flores para mi cumpleaños?". y al enterarse que esa era Galatea, viva, Fred rompe en llanto y la abraza. Galatea:wow Freddy, tambien te quuero, pero eso es mucho para ser mi cumpleaños toda esa muestra de cariño Fred:no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte hermanita. Galatea:de verme?, pero si me fui hace diez minutos, por cierto, escondamonos antes que nos secuestren los robot oni como paso con mama y papa Fred:oh no ¿en serio? Galatea:solo bromeo, estan en la junta, ascesorando al tio Rick, o como todos lo llaman, El Presidente Hunter Fred:presidente?, ok, esto se pone aun mas raro por cierto ¿y Braiana? 'nuestra vecina? Galatea:la vecina de al lado? se mudo, ella y su novio guapo, Matt Richmond se fueron a ayudar a los pocos humanos a sobrevivir a los Onis Fred:novio?, ok, ahora necesito un pellizco (Friday recibe la autorizacion de Galatea y le dispara un laser en el trasero)AUCH, dije pellizco, no quemada, oh dulce maiz, esto no e sun sueño, es real...y creo que aun no se me apaga el fuego y mientras en Japon, Matt que tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho huye de varios onis disparandoles con su laser, hasta que la Reina Mul lo agarra del cuello, mientras que en su otra mano, le muestra su aniquilador aguila, roto. Reina Mul:pocos humanos vienen a confrontarme ¿a que se debe tu visita Protector? Matt:se que debe ser tarde, a si que lo dire, vine a rescatar a mi compañer y novia, la agente Brains, la chica mas linda que conosco. Reina Mul:solo de la Tierra, obviamente. Matt:mientras hablabamos, una nave la puso, sana y salva Reina Mul:te refieresa esa nave? en eso, lo hace mirar, y ve como la nave que debia rescatarla, se unde destruida por rayos enemigos, y como Matt, al final sucumbe a multiples descargas por la Reina Mul, hasta ser reducido a polvo, mientras a la distacia escondida, Brains lloraba. Brains:lo lamento mi amor, peor si esos rumores de una resistencia son reals, debot encontrarlos, nos ayudaran mientras, en España, Fred ya con un par de pantalones menos humeantes, habla con su hermanita. Fred:bueno Galatea, dime ¿como fue que Friday se volvio solo tuyo?, recuerdamelo porque hoy estoy...un poco olvidadizo entocnes a modo de Flashback, se recrea cuando Fridya cayo en casa de Fred, peor justo cuando Fred se iba a topar con Friday, se tropezo y Galatea que iba detras de Fred, fue la escaneada por Friday, siendo ahora el robot de Galatea, para horror de Brains Galatea:y asi fue como nuestra rara vecina Brains se volvio nuestra amiga Fred:wow, y como se lleveban, Galatea:bueno, a mi no me aguantaba por ser mas pequeña que ella, y ya tener un robot, pero bueno, se moria por ti, pero perdio las esperanza al estar tantot iempo con Nora, y nuestra prima segunda Adelila, y Matt, por otra parte, ere lindo y disponible Fred.ok, ahora todo tiene sentido, bueno, casi, pero ahora busquemos ayuda, vamos a Argentina, seguro el primo Alberto nos ayudara Galatea:oh, aun no lo superaste ¿cierto? Fred:de que hablas? es malvado? Galatea:Fred, nuestro Primo Alberto, asi como Neo...murieron hace 8 años Fred:no puede ser ¿y con sus padre que paso? Galatea:aun viven, no supe que fue de ellos, pero creo que no lo superaron mientras en Japon, Brains corre, pues varios Onis espaciales se dieron cuenta de que aun estaba vivia e iban tras ellas, y cuando quedo acorrala y su arma laser sin municiones,, solo epseraba su meurte, peor una figura velos mato a varios onis, dos con espadas clavadas y uno con el cuello roto, y los restantes, fueron masacrados por Magna Protector, que la parecer seguia vivo. Brains:no puedo creerlo, el lider dela resistencia ihumana, Magna protector Magna Protector:y mas atras hay mas atras de ellas, estaban su esposa Marin, su hijo Zika, su hermano menor Tikal, CaraHuevo, Obsidiana, Kodachi, totalmente vampira, Van Helssing, su hija Varonesa, Sombria Coco y Silver la loba Brains:les quiero decir, que les debo la vida, mas aun a su amigo el velocista Magna:velocista?, nadie aqui corre rapido, ni yo, pero cambiando de tema, forme esta resistencia, cuando mi familia y yo decimimos mudarnos de aqui, tras matar a Thanatos y su harmana por atentar contra nuestra gente, por eso, Van y yo luchamos por mantener la paz. Marin: por nuestros niños y otras generaciones. Kodachi:los humanos son debiles, por eso decidi dejar de ser media vampiro. Brains:pero nos ayudaran? Magna:quizas, yo puedo vencer a toda la armada Oni, pero Hagen sera dificl, tiene acceso a poderes cosmicos, necesitamos un comodin Van Hellsing:con las naves estan destruidas y solo los dos bandos las poseen, necesitamos que el heroe argentino Faro Justicieron nos consiga uno de su infame contacto, lastima que solo escucha a familiares. Brains:estan de suerte, conozco a un familiar Mientras, Fred se toma un baño para pensar mas tranquilo en lo que sucede, y cuandoe sta relajado, su hermanita Galatea estaba bañandose con el con todo y hatsa un patito de goma Galatea:hermano mayor, debiste avisarme, sabes que los baños de tina son divertidos cuando estas con alguien mas. Fred:me alegre que solo seas tu, y no...otra de mis chcias. Galatea:lo se, tu y Adelila suelen bañarse mucho juntos muy seguido que ya ni es gracioso Fred:espera ¿adelila y yo? Galatea:si, ya ni es divertido cuando lo hacen los dos juntos, aunque me dio risa cuando Nora quizo ahcer eso contigo, no olvidare cuando Adelila la saco a disparos a sus nalgas, eran balines pero igual le dejaron marcas en el trasero, hasta uni los puntos y forme una flor Fred.wow, Adelila Nora y yo? justo en eso, Adelila llega y al ver a los dos hermanos se desnuda y se emte a bañar, abrazando fuerte a Fred. Adelila:ahora si estaremos a solas Freddy, Galatea, a tu tierna edad de 9 años no es recomendable ver este tipo de cosas, mejor espera afuera, y ponte una toalla disguatada por ser ehchada de la Ducha sin temrinar de bañarse, Galatea ordena a Friday hechar a Adelila y este le dispara un laser caliente en el trasero y furiosa, le lanza una esponja con agua, aberriendolo. y cuando parecia haberse quedadod e vistoriosa, Brains, vestida de guardiana de plata, le dispara otro alser caliente en la otra nalga, somete a Adelila al atorarla con la cortina de baño Brians:perdonen chicas pero encesito hablar con Fred Fred:Brians?, wow, luces mas bonita de lo que recuerdo Brains:oh, gracias Fred, pero aunque seira un lindo momento, (justo Fred se levanta, pero se cubre cuando ve que esta aun desnudo y Brains ruborizada), te debo pedir que te pongas los pantalones y nos vayamos a Argentina, necesito que vayas a ver a un familiar tuyo justo en eso, Adelila se libera y pelea con Brains, y Galatea trata de separarla,s peor Fridya por fallas, trata de escuchar a Glaatea, que dice sin querer "son peores que msucamas francesas roba hombres, clamense", al escuchar eos, Fridya mal entiende todo y se convierte en mucama francesa para cortejar a Fred, solo para que Galatea, moje a Fridya que apretaba con pasion a Fred que clase de familiar y aventuras le esperan a Fred en este mundo puesto de cabeza? continuara... La Paradoja de Fred parte 2 Fred y Galatea estaban vestidos, Fred con su ropa tipica y Galatea, con un vestido celeste algo corto y muy abieto de abajo,en compañia de Brains y Friday en su habitacion de ambos, un lado era el de Fred, y el otro, de Galatea, rosa, con fotos de ella, Fred y Friday, y com peluches de personajes de anime como Pokemon y Digimon, y posters de bandas de chicos algo infames pero cool, como sorprendiendo a Fred. Fred:nunca senti mi habitacion tan pequeña Friday:si, tu lado es fabuloso Fred, pero el de Gala es Fantabuloso Brains:luego inventaremos palabras, ahora escuchen, esta situacion es seria, veran, descubri que su tio Samuel, alias el Faro Justiciero tiene una nave y... Fred.wowow, un segundo ¿el tio Samuel aun vive? Galatea:claro que si, ¿te apsa algo?, estas muy confundido, mas de lo usual Brains:miren, el punto, es que necesito que Galatea venga conmigo, me acompañe con Friday y... Fred:y yo proteja a mi ehrmanita y a ti, eso si lo se para sopresa, Brains, Galatea y Friday se rien totalmente de el, y la cosa se pone aun mas rara apra el. Brains:jajaja, ay Fred, eos me encanta de ti, ese sentidod el humor y falsa seguridad, si quien deberia proteger, es Galatea a ti, ademas de Friday, ella tiene poderes Galatea.si, se diria que hasta naci con suerte y con poderes. en eso, Galatea genera una espada rosa, que corta su mesa, con un solo rose, a la mitad, y un escudo estilo Capitan America rosa, que rebota contra todo,d ejando impresionado a Fred, y cuando este quiere demostrar que tiene poderes, trata de generar una rafaga de energia, pero nada pasa Fred:mi hermana tiene poderes pero yo no?, que sucede? solo espero que el programa no se llame como ella con prisa, Brains y Adelila salen y Fred sale, algo deprimido, pero justo en eso, ve un destello, que noe rna otras sino Sulfura y Ariel, quienes hablaban con el atraves de un portal Fred:Sulfi, Ariel, menos mal, pro fin la veo chicas ¿que sucede?, porque ninguna de mis demas prometidas estan conmigo. Sulfura:sabemos que sucede Freddy, peor no pdoemos hablarte o estar contigo Ariel:una fluctuacion espacio-temporal afectodo, todo, estamos concientes de todo, pero no podemos evitar seguir nuestros papales Sulfura.coo en esta liena de tiempo no nos conociste, no nos liberaste de ser guaridanas de infinity, de hecho, nunca encontraste a la pomposa de Nicona, ni a Susie Q o Cornelia Fred:oh dulce maiz, ni a ellas?, odio esto, tenog que arreglarlo Ariel:nosotras tambien, seremos liberadas si convencemos a Hagen de liebrarnos Sulfura:tiene que firmar el contrato, peor como sabemos que no lo hara, nos disfrazaremos y le diremos que son autografos entonces Fred baja rapido, solo para ver a Brains, Friday y Galatea, despidiendose de Adelila pues partia a la guerra Adelila:los acompañaria en su mision, peor papa quiere que ayude en la guerra por si acaso ambos bandos llegan ahsta aqui Galatae:te deseo la mejor de las suertes querida prima, bueno, solo somos tu yo, Friday y Brains, Amore Fred:a quien le llamas amore hermanita? Galatea:pues a ti, ya sabes, como es tu apodo, y el tuyo para mi, es abrazos Fred:ok, cuando viajemos, te explico que sucede conmigo...Abrazos mientras en una nave de vuelo aereo, de noche, Fred termina de explicarles a todos como es la cuestion Brains:haber si entiendo ¿esto que nos cuentas es en otra realidad? Fred:yo soy tu robot en lugar de Gala? Galatea:yo no existo y tu eres quien lleva los poderes? Fred:exacto, y las chicas responsables de todo esto, son mis prometidas, y no queiren destruir el mundo, y tu Brians, bueno, eras mas sinsible que en mi linea de tiempo Brains:puff, imposible que esto pase, auqnue admito, que por un tiempo, quise que fuesemos mas que amigos, pero Nora y Adelila, bueno, te alejaron de mi, en cambio, Matt siempre estaba para mi, y lo ame hasta su deceso a manos de la bruja de Mul. Fred:aun no puedo creer que Mul lo haya hecho, ni matt merecia una muerte asi, ojala no fuese tan inutil Galatea:oh es cierto,traje esto, lo Lllman Protomorfer, a diferencia del real, este es verde, pude haber tenido el real, pero el morfer solo se lleva bien con los varones, creen que ellos, son mas puros, el verdero se lo quedo ese petulante de Hagen, el Cuerpo me lo dio Fred:menos mal hermnita Abrazos, por cierto ¿por que tu si tiene spdoeres y yo no? Galatea:oh, ibas a ser tu, por naser con toda la suerte, peor cuando sobrevivi a una muerte segura, el Cuerpo y los guardinaes dijero "una cosa es nacer con suerte, pero tener suerte de nacer, es aun mejor, ella lo merece, estos poderes", y me volvi poderosa, y tu...bueno, creian que toda poderosa necesitaba de un chaperon o guardian, tu impides que me corrompa hermanio mayor, Amore al llegar, a Argentina, ven las calles desiertas, y creen que no hay andie, hasta que son sorprendidos por tres onis espaciales, el primero desarma a Brains y el otro combate con Friday convertido en un mini avion de combate, y antes de que Fred se transformara Galatea, usa su escudo para derribar a ambos omnis y al que aun estaba de pie, se pone de cabeza revelando traer ropa interior de Rarity, para disgusto de Fred, y le la un tornado de patadas, antes de temrinarlo con una lleve de piernas quebra cuellos, cuando se regosijaba, el que estaba tirado en el suelo, aprovecho para levantar su vestido y atorarla y bajarle sus pantaletas para dejarla vulnerable a acrbillarla, a lo que Fred se decide convertir en Supreme Victory, solo que era de modelo Verde y el traje lo hacia lucir mas grande, peor era casi tna poderoso como el original, pues de un solo golpe y un disapro plasma, logra herir y dejar fuera de combate al oni que humillo a su hermana Fred:vez hermanita, por eso nunca debes exhibirte...ni mostrar tu ropa interior a lo que Fred presumido saca su casco para menear su pelo, para asombro y delite de Brains, la cual tarde le advierte que el oni que combatia con Friday lo lanza haciendo que golpe a Fred, dejandolo noqeuado, entonces cuando se disponia con el otro a freirlos, una figura msiteriosa con mascara que cubria casi todo su rostro capa negra y traje celeste con una armadura de bronce les cubre las cabezas con un pegamento aislante, dandoles la oportundiad de correr, y para cuando se lo sacan, ellos ya huyeron y sus cabezas son destrozadas cuandoTikal, el ehrmano menor de Magna Protector llega y choca sus cabezas. ya en un escondite toman un ehiclo subterrado rapadio, en una guarida bajo tierra, bajo un puente en Corrientes, ellos estaban recuperandose,en eso, Fred tiene un sueño que le muestra visiones:El salvando a su hermanita nonata y verla ancer, las balas que debian matar a sus tios, mataron a sus primos Alberto y Neo, su tio mato a los atacantes, pero ya era demasiado tarde y su esposa, lloraba sin control, hasta luego cambiar su llanto a uan risa desquisiada, Hagen fue elegido para ser el protador del morfer sagrado y atrapo a DIagon en su propia gema con su espada legendaria los heraldos, entre ellos Marcelo, tuvieorn que vovlerse sus generales, y en sus viajes de conquista, el y su espsoa Saori conocieron a Mul y su esposa, Alexander, y en un momento, Hagen durmio con Mul, y solo los descubrio Freeze, que quizo atacar a Mul, solo para ser desintegrada de un mega rayo por Mul, y Hagen creyendo ser discreto, mato a Cookie al borrarla de un rafaga de energia, solo para ser descubierto pro Alexande,r que lo delaot con Mul y estallo ais la guerra, al despertar asustado y entonces conocoen a su salvador Heroe:Fred?, no te vi desde que tenias 6 años, y Galatea, ya no usas pañales claro Brains:no, peor si ropa interior de Mi Pequeño Pony Galatea:Brains, eso es confidencia, ademas me averguenzas frente al tio Samuel Fred:tio Samuel?, tio Sami?, wow, pareces un superheroe Tio Samuel:prefiero el temirno vigilante nocturno, a sido asid esde que deje la policia y... Fred:perdio a a sus hijos, lo se, tuve...una vision Samuel:entonces sabes que mi amada Ramona, el ver a neustros hijos, jovenes e inocentes, muertos, enloquecio, no la culpo, deje la policia apra cazar a cada miembro de la Mafia de Don Bruto Mascarpone, los mate de formas mas brutales que las anteriores, cuando finalmente llegue a el, lo baje a tiros, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, vi como Ramona, ahora hciendose llamar La Comediante, lo decapito, lo primeor que hicimos fue besarnos estando bañados en sangre y luego... Fred:ojala sea el final, porque hay una menor presente Samuel:luego nos fuimos por caminos separados, yo a proteger el poco orden que habia y ella, solo a controlar el caos, siendo ella su nueva reina del crimen, y claro, me llaman El Faro Justiciero...iba a llamarme Capitan Argentina, pero ya estaba ocupado por un jugador de futbol suplente ya mientras, en el Obelisco, Ramona, ahora como La Comediante, lucia unos zapatos de tacon rojo carmesi, medias de red, vistiendo unas pataletas con los simbolos de las sotas y corazones pelo azul, un corset negro, un gran mazo con una espada en el otro extremo, la solo su cara blanca, y una sonrisa roja pintada y claor un cabello azul, la cual se sienta, y jala una soga, apra mojarse, y luego, sacarse la ropa, hasta solo tener puestos sus tacones y sentarse en su trono, hecho con huesos de onis e infinitianos, al parecer claro, y estirando su mano, toma una maquina de hacer palomitas, y con solo encenderla, sale Dulce algo asustada e insegura, y cubriendose los ojos al ver a su jefa desnuda. Dulce:que desea ama y señora ¿una toalla? Ramona:jajaja, mi dulce Dulce, (se levanta desnuda), eres tan tienra e inocente, me recuerdas a mi cuando la cordura no me habia abandonado, solo queria saber porque mi masajista brasileños estaba...emabazado Dulce:bueno...recuerda el deseo de jams embarazarse en sus orgias Ramona:claro, fue mi mejor deseo Dulce:bueno, los embarazos no los elimino, solo los paso a quien este en su base Ramona:oh, tiene sentido, bueno, sabes, deberiamos darnos una ducha, acabo de notar que encesito que em talles, la sangre de los Onis es demasiado espesa para limpiar, sobretodod e mi espalda y d emi traseor (Dulce se pone incomoda), vamos, tu talals mi espalda y yo tallo la tuya mientras, Fred y el resto se preparaba apra aprtir con su tio, el nota una maquina de refrescos muy familiar FreD.mm tio ¿y esa maquina de bebidas? Tio Samuel:oh, era un regalo que me dio un vendedor de cosas de cine por salvarlo de un grupo de Onis que querian robarlo, no la use mucho, salvo para bebidas Ya sabiendo la verdadera anturaleza de la amquina de bebidas, Fred la frota y ve el boton que dice Djinn y lo parieta y de ella, sale Xanadu, justo temrinaba de bañarse. Xanadu:AHH, NO ME MIEREN...(se viste con solo chasquear los dedos), crei que nunca saldria, ese hombre jamas apreto mi boton Tio Sam:crei que era un broma pesada, deje de creer en los genios y otros cuentos cuando tenia 12 Xanadu:igual me alegra que me liberaras guapo joven...aunque te hubeiras esperado 5 minutos Fred: no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte Xanadu, deseo que nos lleves a donde esta tu hermana Xanadu:tus deseos son ordenes amo, aunque despues me explicaras quien eres, como sabes mi nombre y que tengo una hermana entonces si previo aviso, Xanadu teletransporto a todos los presentes, mientras, Dulce apenada, en la tina del gigantesco baño, pasaba el cepillo para el cuerpo, en la espalda de la tia Ramona, alias la comediante cada vez mas abajo, al punto de ir a su trasero, luego fue turno de Ramona ella sin perder tiempo tallo la espalda de Dulce con el cepillo, con tan poco cuidaod y delicadeza, que la pobre estaba sufirendo y a la vez exitandose, y cuando se disponia a llegar al sexo, no sin antes, meter el mango del cepillo en el ano de Dulce, pero como caidos del cielo, Fred y compañia, literalmente caen del cielo, justo a tiempo, y Fred cae de cabeza, sobre la cabeza de Dulce y Galatea, sobre la cabeza de su tia Ramona, ambos con dolores de cabeza, y DUlce al ver a Fred, primeor se apena, luego decide superarlo y va a besarlo, y Fred se preparaba, peor son interrumpidos por Friday cayendo, cosa que preocupo mucho a Dulce por el agua Galatea:PRONTO FRIDAY, CONVIERTE EN UN PARAGUAR PARA EVITAR EL CHAPUZON Rapido, Friday se convierte en un paragua, peor por un efecto de rebote por la caida, cae metiendose justo en el ano de Dulce, y temrina por abrirse, para gran dolor de esta, que suelt aun silencioso auch, cosa que repite cuando alguien, lo remuve de su ano, y esa misma persona selo soba, y con una voz familiar exlama "siempre eras proclibe a los accidentes segun mama hermanita". y al voltear, Dulce cambia sus rostro de apenada a alegre con lagrima,s pues era su hermana Xanadu a la cual abraza, pero esta estaba algo incomoda Xanadu:mmm, quizas debas vestirte primero hermanita, tus pezones pinchan mis pechos y siento tu traseor algo frio, creo que tu ano sangra un poco, por la punta de ese paraguas, pero seguro xanara Dulce:oh, perdon hermana mayor (se viste), por cierto, ¿quien es el que te acompaña? ¿es tu novio? Xanadu:no, seria mucho honor, el es...¿como te llamas? Ramona:un segundo del agua, se levanta Ramona, desnuda, para verguenza de muchos, y toma del menton a Fred y le da una vueltecita y de inmediato lo reconoce. Ramona:FRED!!!, (lo abarza apretandolo entre sus pechos) antes eras un chiquillo debil y raro de como 2 o 3 años, ahora eres todo un galan como lo fue...el que no debe ser nombrado luego ve a Galatea y le pide que se acarque, la ahce abriur su boca y ver sus dientes de leche y le levanta el vestido para luego bajar sus pantaletas, y ver su trasero y feliz le suelta una fuerte nalgadas y la abrza estrujandola tambien entre sus pechos Ramona:GALATEA!!!, antes solo eras una bebe, ahora esres toda una señorita, pero vengan, quiero besarlos, a tu Gala, besares esas mejilla coloradas Galatea:espeor se refiera a las de mi cara Ramona:y a ti Freddy, las dos mejillas y quizas en la bolca. justo antes de uqe pasara, el tio Smauel cae sobre su esposa Ramona y Brains de cara en el retrete, ella sale asqueada, pero jsuto Ramona se levanta adolorida, y ve un montos de burbujas saliendo de entre sus piernas Ramona:yo no fui y sin previo aviso, es levanatda por su marido, con sus hombros, como si le hiciera caballito, y y esta disgustada le exije, que la baje, lo cual, hace, pero justo, aterrizo de senton sobre el mango del cepillo, para gran dolor de esta, y aun mayor dolor cuando este se lo saco, y ella brinco del dolor, pero rapido, se recupero para gritarle un par de cosas Ramona:QUE HACES AQUIL, EL JUEZ NOS DIJO 500 METROS LEJOS EL UNO DEL OTRO Samuel:A MI NE ME GRITES, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO LUGAR QUE VISITARIA, NO LO VISITARIA NI MUERTO entocnes esta le suelta una cachetada, y claro, el hombre tambien la cachetea, cuando creen que se pondra foe, empeora, cuando ambos en un giro inesperado, se ebsan, y comienzan a manosearse, y claro, el trata de manosear su traseor, pella hace que el meta sus dedos en su ano, aun cuando su anoe stuviera adolorido por lo de hace rato, a lo que todos los presentes, hasta Friday salen horrorizados del ritual de apareamiento. Mientras, en el oceano, cerca de las costas de Paris, el presidente Rick Hunter y su secretario de ciencia y tecnologia, Lex Hammer estaban transportando armas de ultima tecnologia para ayudar a la poca resistencia humana que se quedaba alli Lex:señor presidente, ¿no cree que es arriesgarse demasiado al entrar a territorio de Infinitianos? Rick:llamae Rick, y Lexy, en la vida hay que correr riesgos para salvar a tus seres queridos, incluso civiles que no votaron por mi justo cuando estaban por llegar a las costas, son emboscados por varios infinitianos, encabezados con el ex heraldod e Diagon, Marcelo, que tenia pelo corto y estaba tuerto y Freeze, que ya usaba un leotardo con armadura, los soldados tratand e proteger al presidente, pero son poca cosa apra los infinitianos y sus dos mejroes generales, entonces Lex ve la unica capsula de escape que quedaba, y ve que puede escapar, pero al ver al presidente Rick Hunter rodeado y con minimas posibildiades de sobrevivir, derriba a Marcelo con un cañon de plasma, y pega a Freeze a un Iman de telas Lex:sabia que por algo invente ese magneto para telas, bueno, ahora vaya a esa capsula de escape Rick:pero...solo hay espacio para uno Lex:lo se, digale a mi madre que lamento haber sido una decepcion y no ser veterinario como ella queria. mientras Lex trata de risistir, solo para que Marcelo chamuscado por las quemadura del plasma y Freeze, por culpa del iman, tenia solo las partes metalicas, que cubrian todo menos su pecho derecho y sus nalgas, y justo, venian VOLAN, UN sUPREME vICTORY DE Colores invertidos y resulto ser Hagen Meran, actual rey y marido de Saori. Lex:adelante, supongo que sere su prisionero de guerra. Hagen:si, sobre eso, esta vez...no tomaremos prisioneros entonces Hagen con una vision calorica, lo desintegra, mientras todos lo obacionan, sin notar que era un clon sintetico y el verdareo escapo solo diciendo "ahora sabre dodne tienes escondidas a mi espsoa y mis hijas desgraciado dimensional" continuara... La Paradoja de Fred parte 3 En la guarida de La Comediante en el Obelsco en Argentina, Fred y elr esto de sus camaradas,e speraban a que sus tios, Smauel y Ramona, terminaran su ritual del sexo, y mientra slo hacian, usaban algodon en sus orejas y algo de musica de metalica para apasiguar los gemidos de sexo que hacian sus tios, hasta que por fin sesaron, y ellos salian solo vestidos con batas, de baño. Ramona:ay, por fin, habia pasados semanas sin que alguien me hiciera que em ardiera el ano y la vagina al mismo tiempo Sammi, ¿no recuerdo proque nos separamos? Samuel:bueno, yo queria traer el poco orden al pais, y de paso al mundo, tu por otra parte, querias promoverlo, aunque admito que ese trasero tuyo, estrañana meterle lo que sea Ramona:es cierto, y bueno, el caos es algo que no puedes deteenr, pero si organizarlo, sino no habrian boutiques de ropa, bueno, estoy perdiendo calor Dulce visteme Fred.si, sobre eso tia, quisiera que me dejara quedarme con Dulce Ramona:si te doy a mi genio ¿que me queda? Fred:mmm¿le doy otra genio? Ramona:ahora, que me acuerdo...desee que otros se embarazaran en mi lugar ¿porque Sam noe sta embarazado? Samuel:use proteccion, aun no se sie stoy lsito apra vovler a ser padre, aun no los olvido Fred:dejeme arreglarlo tio y volvere a tener primos, por cierto, Xanadu ¿como contrato genios? Galatea:dejamelo a mi, tengo una amiga que hace eso le ordena a Friday convertirse en un comunicador holografico tamaño real, y llama una figura conocida, y al prenderse, vemos el trasero desnudo de una chica, haciendo que a Fred, Dulce y Xanadu, le sangre la nariz, Samuel se quede con la boca abierta y Ramona ponga mirada de deseos, y al retroceder mas, era Ruleta Rusa, que recien se despertaba y estaba bebiendo alguna bebida alcoholica, y al ver que el comunicador estaba prendido rapido se cobre con una manta. Ruleta Rusa:Galatea, ya te dije que no me llames a las 11:33, a esa hora me despierto de mis reventones con mis amigas, novios y novios de mis amigas Galatea:perdon, es que queria saber si tenias algunas genios apra ofreserme Ruleta Rusa:claro carita de angel, solo que una fue rechazada por deprimir y vestir de gotica, y la la otra, por ser demasiaod bonit,a la priemra se llama Desgracia y la otra, Ruby Gloom Ramona:pidele la priemra Gali, me encantan las goticas. Ruleta:ok, te la enviare, con un par de mis emisarias, lo haria yo, peroe s muy peligroso para mi, ademas, tengo una fuerte resaca, cambio y fuera. Brains:siempre atiende el comunicador asi? Galatea:no...generalmente usa ropa interior mientras, Ruleta con el poco tiempo, les encarga a una Toralei con un parche en el ojo y sus gemela Purrsefone y Mewlody, ambas con las colas rasuradas que transporten a su mas reciente paquete a la Tierra, mientras, Toralei llama a Kitty, que no tenia casi ningun cambio, salvo por una cortada en su mejilla. Toralei:Kitty, vamonos, iremos a hacer un envio a la Tierra Kitty:pero... s¿i nos encontramos cone se tirano de Hagen? Toralei:si nos topamos con el, le pateare el trasero, ese tonto nos dejo sin un reino y planeta, nos quito todo, hasta nuestros padres entonces a toda velocidad, Las 4 gatitas extraterrestres llegan a la Tierra,a entregarles a Desgracia, al nueva Genio de La Comediante, y Fred reconcoe a todas, en especial a Kitty, y encuanto la ve corre para abrazarla, pero ella se asusta y Toralei aleja a Fred de un derechazo Toralei:ALEJA TUS MANOS CALVAS DE MI HERMANITA SIMIO LAMPIÑO Fred.wow, Toralei? ¿desde cuando te preocupas por tu hermana menor', aun ams importante ¿desde cuando usas un parche? Toralei:conservo los dos ojos, pero Hagen me amenazo con hacerme comer uno de mis ojos si me veia, asi lo engaño Kitty:solo me protege, porque..en un principio me odio, pero cuando Hagen nos quito a nuestra familia y neustro mundo, ella nos cuido a mi y las gemelas, ya..somos la unica familia que queda. Galatea:probrecitas, descuiden, las vengaremos Fred:conozco a otro poderoso, pero esta muy lejos Toralei:les daria un acercamiento, pero tenemos que volver ya hecho el envio, politicas de Ruleta Rusa, suerte, la necesitaran Samuel:podemos ir con un contacto mio, es conocido como El Chacal, el ya tendra una nave lsita apartir de ahora, podemos ir con el. Fred:ok, lo que sea con tal de rebertir todo esto, elr esto, quedense con la tia Ramona, seguro estaran a salvo mientras, en Francia, Lex se pasea escondiendose tras lo escombro de loq ue fue Paris, ahora llamado Nueva Infinity, a lo al ver varios guardias infinitianos planea esto Lex:bueno, solo tengo que ir y liquidar a esos guardias con algo afilado (una figura femenina se le adelante y hace lo mismo con una espada)...wow, lo hice Lex sigue a la figura femeina vestida de ninja con un trase todo negro y una mascara que le cubria toda la cara excepto sus ojos hermosos color violeta y llega hasta donde la figura femeina masacro a varios guardias, y rapido, se percata de la presencia de Lex, pero ni se moelsta en amenazarlo Ninja:si vienes a matar a Hagen, olvidalo, ese es mi proposito Lex, no, solo vine a bsucar a mi familia, tiene a mi esposa encerrada como un canario y mis hijas son sus mucamas, y si hay algo que no toleran es recibir ordenes en lugar de darlas, esta en nuestra sangre. la ninja se saca la mascara y furiosa revela ser Cler Merack, hermana de Hagen Cler:no me hables de familia, perdimos a nuestra hermana menor, inicio una guerra que podria haber acabao con un simple tratadod e paz, y para el colmo, tuvo eld escaro de cuando revivio a nuestra hermana, le borro su personalidad, ahora es como un robot, ni a mi me escucha, solo a el, el morfer lo eligio al detener a diagon, y ni se como hizo apra obtener las armas legendarias, pero obvio que no fue con honor, quieres ir por tu familia, ve yo ire por el, ellos estan en su comedos, la puerta a tu derecha. al entrar, ve a su espsoa, sentada en posicion fetal en una gran jaula sus hijas, limpiando el piso, vestidas de mucama, y not raina ropa interior Brittany:ay, me rompio una uña, ya es la cuarta rota, odio limpaar pisos Whittany:lo se, y estos vestidos como que, no nos guatan, estan muy levantados y ni nos dejna suar ropa interior, y con el frio que hace Lex:descuiden niñas, papa ya llego al verlos, Whittany y Brittany saltan a sus brazos abrazandolo y con un laser en su brazalete liber a asu espsoa, y se besan con pasion, pero justo entrando, Hagen aplaudia lentamente. Hagen:bravo señor Hammer, sabia que vendria por su familia, veo que no mate a todos los empresarios con algo de humanidad, y por el desastre, veo que mi hermana canalla le dio una mano, o una espada, gracioso, ya lo mate antes, y ya seran dos veces Lex:sabia que debi traer mas clones de mi Brittany le lanza un balde de agua sucia a Hagen que cual termina mojado y asustado al ser claustrofobico y salen corriendo, toda la familia Hammer antes de que la guardia llegara, asi que escapan metiendose por las alcantarilla, que de alguna forma, eran muy limpias. Lex.wow, los infinitianos son muy limpios debo admitirlo mientras, Fred y su tio llegan a donde habia un edificio en ruinas, que decia Industria Pegasus, al entrar, se topan con una mujercita,con ropa de princesa negra y coletas azules muy largas, la cual Samuel reconoce Samuel:hola Esmeralda, esta tu marido? Esmeralda:lo que esta, pero ya te dije, llamame Princesa Peligrosa Fred:tiene el ego muy grande para alguien tan chibi al entrar, Dama fatal y Dama oscuridad, dos chcias que parecian de 25 salen de la nada a toda velocidad, a lo que Fred, impresionando a su tio, la agarra ambas, que iban en direcciones opuestas de sus pantaletas y las chocas contra sus cabezas, Princesa Peligrosa:Paris, London, ya les dije que no practiquen sus ataques aqui Parins:lo sentimos mama London:si, peor por favor, ella es Dama Fatal y yo soy Dama Oscuridad Samuel:como sea, ¿a que hora viene su papa?, el Chacal justo del cielo, descendia su contacto, El Chacal, con un aspecto de gargola, con alas, y garras al parecer afiladas. Chacal:como estas Sam, seguro vienes por la nave London:y quien es el bomboncito que te acompaña (abraza el brazo izquierdo de Fred contra sus pechos) Paris:si, (le sujeta el brazo derecho contra sus pechos)me dan ganas de vestirlo de peluche y jugar a tomar el te con cloroformo y violarlo mientras duerme Samuel:es mi sobrino Fred, y por ahora, no esta a la venta Fred:lo siento chica,s peor es cierto, y queremos ir al espacio, alli hay otros heroes Chacal:ok, vayan, pero prometan no dañarla, tarde años en recontruirla considerando el estado actual. Fred:vaya calentando la nave tio, creo que alguien me habla Fred dice eso, por escuchar un silbido a lo lejos, y al salir, es sorprendido por Kodachi 100%vampiro, lo sujeta fuerte y cuando Fred cree que sera mordido, solo recibe una laima en su cuello y oreja. Kodachi:jaja, creiste por un momento que te morderia, pero es asi, buen, en fin, el jefe Magna queria hablar contigo Fred:ok Kodachi, soy todo oidos Kodachi:wow ¿como sabes mi nombre? Fred:en mi mundo vives conmigo...y eres mitad humana, como vampiresa sucubo eres ateradora...pero sexy Kodachi:gracias dulzura, pero me harte de ser humana, y tener debilidades, pero asi soy mas poderosa para sorpresa de Fred, ante el, estaba Magna Protector, cosa que dejo helado a Fred, pues se suponia, habia muerto y unido a Fred en cuerpo y alma. Magna:protector, asi que es cierto, hay una nave espacial, espero no huyas, te encesitaremos para combatir a Hagen en el enfrentamiento entre el y los Onis Fred:para nada, ire pro refuerzos, por cierto, para el refuerzo que rie a buscar, necesito que busques a DIAGON Y LO MATES Magna Protector, supe que Hagen lo libero para eliminar a los Onis de Rumiko II, solo una vez en la vida, se tiene semjante oportunidad Fred.ok, en ese caso, destruye la gema en su espalda, y escondete entre sus tentaculos, tiene demasiados como para buscar...por cierto, me alegra verte con vida viejo amigo Magna Protector:con vida?, bueno, no importa, cuando vuelvas, me lo explicas con mas detalle, aunque no me sorprende que me conozcas, mi nombre a sido escuchado por toda la galaxia entonces Fred, parte con su tio al espacio, mientras todos los ven y despiden, deseando que vuelvan sanos y salvos, y solo Chacal sonrie como si tramara algo malo Continurara... La Paradoja de Fred parte 4 Fred y su tio recorren todo el universo hasta que llegan a las cordenadas que Fred habia memorizado, y llegan a un mundo desolado y su tio dudaba hasta que notaron a un hombre con cuernos tirado en el suelo, en posicion fetal, muy flaco Samuel:este es el supuesto villano mas peligroso del universo?, es una lastima, hasta yo podria con el Damian:te reto a golpearme pedazo de carroña con toda su bronca, el tios Samuel lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas, pero se rompe todos los dedos al golpear la barbilla de Damian, que aun hambriento, lo deja en el piso de un dedazo Damian:aun tengo el toque, perdon, peor e estado hambrientod esd ehace milenios, crei que diagon moriria pronto, peor soloi fue encerrado, y no hay comida mas que rocas, mis gemelos los force a vivir en mi vientre, solo comiendo lo que comia para racionar comida Fred:bueno, descuida, como en unos minutos, o en cualquier momento, Diagon saldran y seras libre, por lo pronto, te dare esta hamburguesa. Hambriento, Damian trata de alcanzarla, pero Fred pasandose de listo, evita darsela, como se jugara con un perrito, hasta que se distrae, y Damian se come la hamburguesa, con todo y mano de Fred, haciendo que este grite, con un grito que retumba todo el universo Magna Protector:wow, el terricola que dijo que en el espacio, nadie te oye gritar, era un mentiroso Marin:mi amor ¿estas seguro de luchar contra Diagon? Magna:la joven Galatea luckpuig, es muy joven, ella debe vivir para matar a Hagen, adema, solo se vivie una vez para matar a Diagon Tikal:entonces te acompaño hermano mayor Magna:gracias Tikal, peor en caso de no volver, necesito que entrenes a Zika, el encesita una figura masculina Zika:te quiero papi Magna:yo tambien hijo, y promeot volver antes de partir, abraza a su hijo y se besa con su esposa, y estrecha su mano con su hermano menor, entonces adquiere su forma gigante y llama a su Bisonte de metal, y en eso, aparece Diagon, con el tamaño de todo un continente Diagon:asi que si hay un heroe en este diminuto mundo, Magna Protector Magna Protector:Diagon, tu has sido un azote en el universo, por eso, debes ser destruido Diagon.lo s,e ese titulo, y un miserable como Hagen me usa como perro de ataque, peor cuando aabe contigo, tramare como acabar con el, pensaodlo bien ¿me apoyarias? Magna Protector:aunque hacerlo, ahorarias muchos problema,s eso seria manchar la justicia y el poco orden que hay, asi que mejor acabare contigo y luego Hagen caera tambien entonces Magna Protector salta al colosal Diagon y lo jala a tierra, dodne este toma una altura, proporcional a la de Magna Protector gigante y luchan, aunque Magna tenia un combate aprejo con el, Diagon comboca una llucia acida que comienza a dañarlo, hasta que Magna logra aprarla a tiempo al clavarle su espada en su cabeza, dandole tiempo apra recuperarse y tomar un tamaño normal y meterse entre los tentaculos de Diagon, pero antes de que Diagon lo atrapara, Magna lanza su espada, destruyendo la gema del pdoer en la cabeza de Diagon, rovocando su destruccion en progreso Diagon:MALDIGO EL DIA DE TU SRGIMIENTO MAGNA PROTECTOR Magna:quizas, pero aunque yo te destrui, todo fue posible gracias al terrestre inhumano Fred Luckpuig. Diagon:en ese caos, les deseo una terible agonia a ti y a el terricola Fred y con la explosion de Diagon, el campo de fuerza que contenia a Damian, se rompe dandole su anciada libertad a Damian, ais como su lealtad, mientras Fred se vendaba la mano, ya en la nave, los tres hermanos demonios se ponene a comer todo lo que hay ene l refrigerador, incluyendo el refrigerador Damian:les doy las gracias amigos, moriamos de hambre, estabamos por recurrir el autocanibalismo, pero preferimos mas estas hamburguesas y salchicas gigantes Fred:bueno, necesitare tu ayuda, necesito modificar mi Morfer prototipo Damian:te dare algo de mi sangre, seras cool, hasta tengo el nombre para ese modo:Supreme Demon, y si queires angeles, podrias ir al planeta que esta al lado de mi mundo natal, no es este Samuel:aunque eoss eria util y genial, tenemos prisa, ojala las chcias tengan suerte dentro d euna prision, Pandamoniun, Pola, Zelda y Electra estaban encerradas, hasta que sus rejas son abiertas, ye ra por La Comediante, y tras ella, Galatea sentada sobre varios guardias Onis encerrados. y en las heladas mosntañas, Brains recolectaba un metal poderoso muy familia, mientras a varias asistentes de Van Hlessin liberaban a Koda, Jade y Aquamrina de sus presiones heladas. mientras, en los cuarteles Ruleta rusa, estaba vistiendose, hasta ahora, solo tenia su combreto de copa, que cubria sus orejas de cebra, que noto que noto que no estana lo que necesitaba y se encontraba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, revlando tener cola como de cebra, hasta que vio a su posible hermanita con su falda negra favorita Ruleta Rusa:ruleta giratoria , traes puesta mi falda-pantaletas favorita. ruleta giratoria:bueno, si, no habia mas que ponerme Ruleta Rusa:quitatelas (se niega), que te las quites entocnes le baja las falda-pantaletas y comienzan a pelearse, mientras Toralei, Kitty y las gemelas solo las observaban y reian de ellas, hasta que llegaron Fred y su tio acompñados por Damian y los gemelos, y al verlos, las gemelas se acurrucaron con ellos, mientras ellos les daban calor y damian se acerca a Kitty, para disgusto de Fred. Damian:linda señorita...dejeme pasar, quiero habalr con esa belleza tuerta Toralei:no estoy tuerta galan, solo asi me veo genial y evito que me saquen un ojo Damian:y si yo te quito la virginidad (le clava las garras en una nalga) Toralei:eso es algo que no me molestaria perder con usted, y jamas la perdi, porque buscaba un hombre que me hiciera maullar de placer. mientras ruleta giratoria veia lo que pasaba, Ruleta Rusa aprovecha y le saca las falda pantaletas para ponerselas, peor al ver a su hermanita casi por llorar, toma una parte inferior de un bikini que incluia un sombrero de copa y se lo da a su hermana, para hablar con Fred Ruleta Rusa:que bueno verte Fred, y dime ¿quienes son los guapos clientes? si la vista no me falla, diria que son Damian y los gemelos Dante y Virgilio. Fred.son ellos, y ¿como nos concoemos? Ruleta Rusa:que loco que me olvidaras tan pronto, mi nave cayo cuando tu tenias 7 y me cole a tu casa en lo que recuperaba energia para la bateria de mi nave, y para no llamar la atencion de lso protectores, me meti a tu casa, y me hice amiga de Galatea, y le dije que era su amiga imaginaria, luego tu me descubriste y como eras solo un niño, te bese y no aguanatste y te desmayaste de la exitacion, luego hui pero no sin antes, dejarle mi numero de telefono y vovlerla socia de oro de mis mejores artefactos cosmicos Fred:espera ¿solo me diste un beso que me noqueo y a mi ehrmanita una mebresia? Ruleta:bueno, eso y mi ropa interior de lavanda que jamas pierde su aroma, Gala me dijo que la guardas en el olsillo derechod e tu chaqueta Fred:si como si (al revisar su bolsillo, saca esa ropa interior roja con corazones lavanda con el mismo olor que dejaba a muchos extasiados, hombres o muejres), si es cierto, que dulce aroma Ruleta Giratoria:soy Ruleta Giratoria, y soy la hermanita de Ruleta Rusa, un gusto conocerla FreD:wow, eres su hermana? Ruleta Rusa: solo por 10 años, mama y papa creian que necesitaba una hermanita Damian:oye Fred, una duda ¿como sabias de mi o dodne estabamos mis hermanos y yo? Fred:bueno, en mi mundo, fuiste una amenaza, pero despues mi amigo, y hasta te casaste con Toralei y tuvieron hijo Damian: HIJOS?!!!...y son angelitos o demonios Fred:tienen tu personalidad cola y cuenros y el cuerpo de tu esposa, y son gemelos, un chico y una chica esta es su foto (salen los gemelos saltando sobre Fred que les hacia caballito) Damian:son hermosos, eso quiero tener contigo Toralei Toralei:si, son hermosos, si sobrevivimos, quizas formemos una nueva raza, el honor de mi gente, con el poder de tu gente amorcito. mientras, Sulfura y Ariel, se cuelan con el permiso de los otros guardianas, y toman el control de dos secretarias guapas, similares a ellas en verde y azul, y van a dodne Hagen, tenia encerrada a Quimera en una jaula Celestial y la liberan, claro, todo con las camaras apagadas, y llegan ahsta nicona, que tenia el trasero rasurrado Nicona:ayudenme, ya no quiero seguir siendo coneja, esta linea de tiempo apesta, me arranca lo pelos de mi traserito cuando se frustra ese Hagen Sulfura:descuid,a puede que tengamos nuestras diferencia,s peor jamas te desearia algo asi entonces ambas toman a Nicona, abandonan los cuerpos de las secretarias y escapan montando a Quimera y mientras viajan, Nicona pregunta Nicona:un momento ¿como escaparon?, necesitaban que Hagen las libere Ariel:simple, hicimos que firmara un contrato, creyendo que era un autografo antes de venirnos mientras, Ramona, la tia de Fred, estaba conversando con Desgracia, su nueva genio, desnudas en un yacuzzi Ramona:asi que dime Desgracia ¿como es que una genio tan interesante y guapa no ha tenido un dueño vitalicio? Desgracia:al parecer, muy pocos humanos o extraterrestres aprecion y comprenden mi punto de vista genativo o mi estilo algo gotico y emo Ramona:descuida, yo ya me acostumbre a las decepciones, desde que perdi a mis hijos, y me distancie de mi marido, senti un gran vacio, luego me di cuenta, que el mayor chiste de todos, es la vida, por eso me llamo Comediante, pero dime ¿me consideras hermosa? Desgracia:usted...es la primera que me hace sonreir ante eso, Desgracia sonrie y besa a Ramona en la boca, y temrinana haciendo el amor en el yacusi de su guarida mientras, Las mujeres que fueorn poseidas por Ariel y Sulfura, se estaban quejando de dolores en el ano, pues por alli entraron y salieron Sulfura y Ariel, y dentro de donde estaban encerradas Nicona y Quimera, estaba Hagen fueriosa patenado las jaulas vacias Hagen:primero se escapan la familia Hammer, luego Diagon es destruido y ahora la coneja panzona y la perra triple personalidad, esto es un insulto, mi hermana Cler pagara por esto, y esas dos Guardianas profugas, y con Magna Protector, hare que pague por destruir a mi mejor arma Lograra Fred inpedir que las cosas vayan de mal en peor con este Hagen furioso? La Paradoja de Fred parte 5 En una prision espacial, en un sector de la Via Lactea, la Princesa Korrina Starfire de Tamaran, junto a las princesas de la quienta dimension, Amora y Aadora, y las guerrera Katana de Apocolips, eran llevadas a sus celdas, pero ver varias de las guardias Onis femeninas en un bikini de tigre , ve a una con las llaver y en un acto de rabia, arranca su bikini con los dientes dejandola desnuda de la cintura para abajo y se lo come con todo y llaves. Guardia:lleven a esta bestia loca a su jaula, y busquenme otro bikini, esto es algo que jamas me paso en mi vida. Starfire:esa chcia comienza a gradarme, ojala me encierren junto a ella. por desgracia, a las cuatro las encerraron en cuartos ceparados, entonces Korri que creia que era el fin y estaba por llorar ve a Katana golpeandose repetidas veces el vientre, hasta vomitar la llave, entonces cuando lo logra, abre con ellas, sus esposas y las rejas, acto seguido, mata a varios de los guardias con las armas de los otros que mataba y abre las rejas de las prisiones iniciando un motin, y entre las liberadas, estaban Starfire, Amora y Adora. Adora:gua, esa chica es mi idolo Amora:y la mia tambien. entonces Katana libera a Starfire, Amora y Adora y corren hasta una nave espacial, pero sin antes que Katana tomara a Mimosa y Lambie que trabajaban, una repartiendo comida y otra lectura, y las tomaran de rehenes para huir, pero no sin que otros onis las siguieran hasta la tierra mientras, Fred y los demas ya se preparaban para vovler a la nave tras conseguir los servicios de Ruleta con respecto a las armas, pero antes de partir, Ruleta Rusa les da algo Ruleta Rusa:oh Fred, me olvidaba de darte esto, quiza slo quieras para tu morfer,es una muestra de sangre de los Angeloid, es de una pricnesa, creo que era Bembocham Boop Al escuchar eso, Damian se pone palido y retrocede disimuladamente, pero Fred lo nota y decide qu elo hablaran en la nave, peor no sin antes despedirse de las cuatro hermanas gato y Ruleta Rusa y Ruleta Giratoria. Fred:conocer a esa Angeloid? Damian:fue una ex novia que temrine hace años, por otra ex novia llamada Katana, era tan fuerte como linda, cuando temrine con ella, rompi su corazon, y ella me rompio algunas costillas, parte de mi castillo y un pequeño sector de mi planeta, pero no fue mi intencion, queria que me...casara, lo mismo paso con Katana Fred:es raro, en mi linea de tiempo te casaste y tuviste hijos con Toralei, la gata que conociste Damain:en serio?, pero yo odio la idea de despertar cada dia con la misma mujer, odio las rutinas, me gustan las sorpresas Samuel:te entiendo, yo vivi ese paraiso, peor cuando mis hijos murieron, todo se volvio un infierno y mi mujer se volvio eld emonio en persona y... antes de seguir, ven la nave que Katana robo de prison junto a las demas princesas y la siguen, esta aterriza, en la selva y al bajar, Fred reconoce a una de las chicas, era Katana y Fred de la emocion, va abrazarla y quizas besarla, pero como era de esperarse Katana lo deja noqueado de un derechazo y justo Damian la reconoce como su ex prometida, y ella lo reconoce y de in mediato lo besa con pasion, y tambien se confia y le manosea una nalga, ella al temrinar, le sonrie, y rompe el lindo momento dandole una patada en los bajos, haciendolo que se agache del dolor Katana:ESO FUE POR DEJARME EN NUESTRA BODA Damian:ok, me lo emrecia, pero ¿como pudiste?...en serio ¿como?, no eres tan fuerte como yo, aun siendo la mas fuerte, solo puedes vencer a la mejor guerrera infinitiana, los cuales son pcoa cosa para mi hermana y el resto de nuestro clan Katana:Metal Nth, la debilidad de tu clan Starfire:asi que ese es el imbecil que te dejo en tu boda?, demosle una paliza!!! entonces Starfire, Amora y Adora van a golpearlo, pero ninguno de sus poderes no son nada, comparados a los Damian, a lo que Katana rocia a Damian con agua bendita, dejandolo lo suficientemente debil para que le duelan los golpes, hasta que ellas terminan cansandose y en eso, Amora y Adora parecen reconocer a Fred, mientras se recuperaba del golpe Amora:Freddy, es bueno vovler a ver tu linda carita Adora:si, no sabes lo foe que esta todo, para empezar, nuestra dimension esta en ruinas y bajo el mando de Infinity y al escapar, los Onis nos capturaron Fred:wow ¿peor como re uerdan chicas? Amora:simple, los seres de la quinta dimension somos inmunes al cambio de memoria, peor no a lo que pase a nuestro alrededor Starfire:no se porque, pero usted me parece un heroe, no se proque, pero lo presiento en mi corazon, ojala mi hermanita Blackfire estuviera aqui pero justo en ese momento, de la cajuela salen Blackfire, hermana menor de Starfire, acompañada de Meterora y Andromeda Blackfire:descudia hermana, durante el motin, me cole a la cajuela de esa nave, junto a unas amigas Meteora:saludo, yo soy Meteora y la pequeña es mi hermana Andromeda, si van a apoyarnos en nuestra lucha contra la reina Mul, los apoyamos Fred:bueno, quizas, miren, primero nos pondremos al tanto de la situacion, y ya despues vemos que...(ve a Mimosa y Lambiue) ¿mimosa, lambie? al ver eso, Fred corre a abrazarlas muy feliz, dejando a todos, en especial a ellas confundidas, pero Katana venia hacia el algo disgustada. Katana:si piensas liberar a mis rehenes, te sugiero no hacerlo, no vovlere a esa prision, vine, dejando a mi gente y mejor amiga, Lilith atras para que un bobo...(Fred se desaparece y le hace un clazon chino por detras), me haga un calzon chino Fred:muy bien, escucha Katana, entiendo tu situacion, pero no es excusa para tomar de rehenes a dos pequeñas, ¿que tus padres Lord Pains y Kirara no te enseñaron tener piedad por los niños? Katana:como sabes de mi mama y que Lord Pains es mi papa?, nadie salvo Damian sabia de eso Fred.digamos que me conoces, solo que en otra vida ya habiendo terminado de explciarle, Fred la baja, pero del tiron, su tanga se estiro tanto que se le caia, a lo que tuvo que atarse un costado Mul estaba muy disgustada que sus prisioneras se escaparan y se llevaran a las que daban servicios en la prision, pero claro, sus sirvientas, Yetta y Yuri, daban servicios de spa. Mul:cuanto me alegra tenerlas trabajando para mi, de no ser por ustedes, noticias como lo de mi prision, me dejarian mas arrugada que una ancianita. Yuri:para esos estamos poderosa reina Mul Yetta:si, por eso, y porque trabajar para usted brinda mas dinero para apoyar a nuestra gente esclava de los infinitianos Mul:se me ocurrio una idea, ustedes son fuerte segun recuerdo, quiero que vayan con Benten, Ran Ran y Yuki a buscar a mis prisioneras, y no tendran que trabajar por una semana, de hecho, las despedire porque iremos a sus mundos salvar a sus familias. Yetta:¿cuando empezamos? mientras, Fred nota algo familiar en el lugar dodne estaban y ven una piramide, a lo que Starfire decide ir primero al creer que sera divertido pero antes de que le advirtieran, Starfire llega al final, quedando totalmente desneuda, pues su bikini purpra quedod estruido por las trampas, por lo que se cubre con su cabello largo, luego traducen que para entrar, un varon y una mujer deben hacer el amor, y cuando parece que Stafire alejira a Fred, ella lo aparta y toma a su tio Smauel, mientras Fred llora de la decepcion, y Dmaian, siente pena por su tio, pues al ser un humano, queda considerbalemente adolorido por hacerlo con una alienigena como Starfire. Samuel:ouch, ni volviendo a tener 17 podria mantener el ritmo con esa pelirroja, para ser algo flaca, sus trasero tiene musculos, hasta sus musuclos tienen musculos Starfire:gracias señor, los Tamaranianos hacemos mucha gimnasia, incluso nuestros traseros deben ser fuertes y despues de abrir la puerta, Starfire saca su ropa de repeusto de su frondosa melena roja, para asombrod e todos, y llegan a dodne estaban Omni y Pinky, en sus respectivas camaras criogenicas, Fred libera a Pinky y la saca cargand en brazos, algo pegajosa, mientras que a Omni, Fred le ordena a Blackfire sacarlo de la atmosfera y mandarlo al sol, ya afuera, Fred decide despertar a Pinkiy con un beso, Damian, pedia estar un rato con ella para enseñarle los rituales de apareamiento, pero Fred lsito le pidio a Xanadu una montaña de hamburguesas y papas fritas con ketchup y una revista de poerno extraterrestre, y dio vida a muchas de las modelos extraterrestres, para que Damian y sus gemelos se satisfacierran en muchos sentidos, y justo en eso, Pinky despertaba Pinky:que paso?, que años es este?, que es este lugar? ¿por que pregunto demasiado? Fred:es 2016, eso creo, y es la Tierra, nuestro planeta, y creo que solo estas asustada Pinky:y que hay de Omni?, mi hermano dañado, es un prototipo, fui creada para mantenerlo vigilado Fred:mis amigos lo mandanron al sol, descuida, ahora la unica preocupacion es un enemigo que esta apoderandose de todo Pinky:Omni fue creado para eso, pero el mayor temo, fue que si se ocupaba de detener a todas las maneazas ¿quien lo detendria a el? pero menos mal lo destruyeron Fred:si, pero aun nos queda Hagen, espere podamos detenerlo mientras en otro lugar, el Chacal tramaba algo, que involucraba robot de alta tecnologia Chacal:estos robot Seudoagentes me ayudaran a entorpecer los planes de ese tirano de Merack y entonces mi familia y yo, tendremos el control del mundo y otros planetas pero mientras rie, Hagen Merack, lo veia atraves de su diamante del espacio y la mente tambien Hagen:ese viejo tonto, cree que anda un paso adelante de mi, pero Ahegn Merack siempre anda un paso adelante, detras y a los costados, siempre sobre los otros ¿quiens era la mayor amenaza de la que deberia preocuparse Fred? Continura... La Paradoja de Fred parte 6 En la Isla Paraiso, Diana, ascendida a reina de las Amazonas, y su hermana Dana, como la heredera al trono, estaban en un area gigante de su palacio, con una amazona rubia Reina Diana: y que tal vas con ese patogeno Arisia? Arisia:reina mi, este virus, cuando lo suelte en el aire, destruira no solo a los humanos, cualquier forma de vida que no sea mujer, sera erradicada Dana:mmm, reina Diana, no crees que eso es algo... extremo Diana:ya te lo dije Dani, puedes llamarme Diana, y si, debe hacerse, no olvides que Hagen, un hombre, nos quieto a neustra madre, solo el y su genero deben pagar, las mujeres, si se resisten, deberan sufrir humillaciones publicas, pero si, sin hombres, no habra mas guerra sin sentido mientras en la atmosfera terrestre, un cuerpo entra a la atmosfera y cae como un meteorito, y solo la familia Magna reconce de que se trata Zika:PAPI, MAMI, TIO TIKAL, YA LLEGO, ELLA VOLVIO Tikal:oh no, no ella otra vez. Marin:lo se, tuvimos problema,s pero el casi inhumano Fred la necesita Magna:exacto, y en toda guerra, todos peuden participar, pos si acaso, trae el te para dolor de cabezas de papa Zika en eso, vemos el crater y resultaba ser Nanvel, que trataba de apagarse el fuego en el trasero que tenia, y para termianrla, se sienta en un charco de una caleria que rompio, justo frente a los varones del clan Magna y Marin Magna:Nanvel...que gusto verte...de nuevo Nanvel:hola mi maestro, un gusto verlos a usted, su esposa, su hijito y su hermano Nanvel abraza y besa a toda la familia mayor y al pequeño Zika, agrega estrujarlo en sus pechos, y cuando va a desempacar, todos ven que tiene un gran agujero en su leotardo revelando su trasero, magna cubre sus ojos y los de su hijo, Marin se incomoda y Tikal, al no tener nariz, hecha un liquido azul espeso de sus cuenros como una fuente danzante. justo en otro lugar el Tio Samuel le explicaba a Fred el como conocio a El Chacal Samuel:veras Fred, hace un tiempo, antes de esta guerra, el Chacal en realidad era el lider de empresas, Norman Pegasus y su rival era Lex Hammer, pero a pesar de sus estrategias y negocios turbios, Norman fue superado economicamente por Lex, cuando Hagen decidio apoderarse de la Tierra, Norman fue el primero en unirse a su grupo de cientificos, para crear las armas para superar a los Onis, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Norman fue mutado contra su voluntad por Hagen con una sustancia toxica llamada, Agua Oscura, obtuvo factor curativo, fuerza superior al humano promedio y agilidad, pero todo volviendose un emjendro, su espsoa e hijas tambien fueorn mutadas, pero con otros deribados por los cientificos de Hagen, pero Norman las libero entre las sombras y borro sus recuerdos de esas experiencias y no fueron consientes de los alte egos que las mutaciones les dieron, ahora, solo viviendo se las sobras del mundo, Norman se convirtio en El Chacal, y su familia, solo podia convetirse con un interruptor que el tenia oculto en la corbata que solo usa Fred:ok, eso fue perturbador, casi siento pena por el, pero eso que el hace no esta nada bien, quizas deba estar mas atento a su version de mi linea de tiempo. justo antes de seguir, una nave baja, y eran Benten, Yuki y Ran Ran, acompañadas Yetta y Yukina, que venian por las profugas Benten:entreguenos a las profugas y quizas no les hagamos daño Samuel:sobre neustros cadaveres Ran Ran:debieron haberse rendido entonces Ran ran saca una pistola de su bikini, la cual atrapa a Samuel en un capullo de algodon de azucar, y Fred la vence dejandola colgada de un calzon chino, de un poste de luz, luego Benten, decide atacarlo con toda la potencia de fuego, pero Fred logra sobrevivir a esos disparon y con sun modo magnetico, atrae el bikini de Benten y esta corre a cubrise densuda con papel de diario, pero cuando Fred va a atacar a Yuki que solo miraba, Yetta atrapa el puño de Fred, luego trata de atacarla con su tro puño, pero tambien lo ataca peor antes de Fred pudiera contratacar, Yetta, le da una patada en los bajo tan fuerte, que su armadura se rompe, y Fred cae solo gritando mientras se soba los bajos, Yuki y Yukina atrapan el cuerpo de Fred en hielo lo suficientemente grueso como para no escapar, y solo dejan su cabeza al descubierto, apra que Yetta lo aplaste de una pisada, pero antes de que eso pasara, Galatea justo llegaba con los reclutas nuevo y al ver a su ehrmano mayor en peligro, asustada y con lagrimas, suelta un grito tan fuerte que aturse y destruye a la ropa de sus atacantes, quedando todas apenadas y tapandose, excepto yetta Yetta:ja, cobardes, eso ahce mi gente fines de semana Galatea:alejate de mi ehrmano gigantona Galatea empuja a Yetta y esta aterriza, con el trasero abierto sobre la cara de Fred, y genera tanta sangre, que pasa atraves de su ano, hasta la boca de Yetta Yetta:que raro,esa sangre no es mia, la mia es celeste enconces Fred se libera del hielo al subir su temperatura y logra salir y con una velocidad sorrpendente, vence a todas con su tecnica, Mil Años de Dolor, cosa que dejo muy adoloridas a todas, excepto a Yetta que parecia inmune Benten:auch, me arde el ano Ran Ran:yo queria que Alexander me lo destrozara, ahora no tendre oportunidad cuando se divorcie de Lum algun dia Yuki:por otra parte, me gusta el ardor Yukina:mi pobre anor, eso dolio Fred tras eso se lame los dedos al tener jugo feliz de ellas, pues sus dedos rozaron un poco las vajinas de ambas Fred:mmm, muy dulces y cremosas, deberian venderlas como helados Galatea:ay hermanito, nunca cambias, lo mismo hiciste con Adelila en la ducha de neustra casa, ojala a mi me hicieran algo asi, el jgo de adelila estaba demasiado azucarado segun tu en eso, Yetta griataba de dolor, pues por fin le empezo a doler su pie y tenia un dedo roto, pero ella se lo acomodo Fred:que te pasa Yetta? Yetta:nada solo que tengo reaccion al dolor lenta Samuel:ene se caso, muerde ese caño Yetta no lo entendia al principio, peor cuando el dolor de su ano llego, muerde tan fuerte en tuvo de acero y que litelamente se lo termina comiendo del dolor. justo en eso, Astronema llega creando una anorme sanja, acompañada de Ariel, Nicona, Quimera y Sulfura. Sulfura:gracias por el aventon Astronema Astronema:lo que sea por ti tia Sulfura, OH HOLA fREDDY Fred:menos malq ue aun me recuerdas Astronema, odeberia llamarte Van Gloria Astronema:ene sta linea de tiempo mis sueños no se cumplieron, como entidad cosmica y celestial, se lo que pasa cuando el tiempo se modificia,mi mama tuvo que tener relaciones sexuales con hagen y ser el reemplazo de la tia Sulfura para que Hagen no me hiciera daño FreD:y tu padre no hizo nada? Astronema:no te lo dijeron?...papa murio, Hagen lo mato. jsuto Dmaian que pasaba por alli al escuchar eso, exclamo sarcasticamente "vaya, por fin otra buena noticia", al escuchar eso, Astronema se dirijia a atacarlo, pero Sulfura y Ariel la detenian par ano tomar medidas drasticas, y en su lugar Fred fue y lo golpeo en la cara, lastimandolo Fred:eres un sonso sin corazon Damian. Damian:oye, por culpa de el y Diagon estuve encerrado ¿no crees que si ellos no me hubieran encerrado...abria hecho algo antes? Yetta:el cornudo tiene un buen punto Yukina:es cierto, ironicamente cierto Fred:bien, bien, dejemoslo asi, pero Benten, Ran Ran y yuki ¿no prefieren ir y habalr con Mul?, quieor hablar con ella, quizas acabemos antes cone sta guerra Benten:ok, para hacerlo ams sencillo, acompañanos, solo, sobre a mi moto antes de ir, Ariel sana la entrepiernas de Fred, chupando su entrepierna, que hasta tenia un heso roto, y como de milagro, su entrepierna estaba sana y un centrimetro mas larga que antes , ya entonces, Fred se sube a la moto y sujeta las cintura de Benten, pero esta se disgusta y hace que sujete mejor sus caderas, para gusto de Fred. Mientras, su Tio Samuel se fue a limpiar la gelatina que tenia, y justo en eso, un encapuchado le hace señas para aue se acerque y ese encapuchado era Lex Hammer Samuel: Lex Hammer? Lex:se que eres amigo de Norman, pero no has pensado...cambiar de surtidor Samuel:si me venderas armas, dudo que lo logre Lex:no te vendere armas...te vendere poderes Samuel decide seguirle el juego y va a su laboratorio, algo maltratado, por las guerras, y llegan a una sala, donde habia un probeta llena de un liquido amarillo dorado intenso. Samuel:si queires vender limonada, dudo que eso detenga esta guerra. Lex:muy gracioso, una dama azul se nos presento a mi y mi familia, me ofrecio convertir un trago de una sustancia desconocida en cuatro probetas, segun ella, quien lo beba, tendra el poder un millon de soles explotando, en cuanto acepte me beso en la boca, luego a mi esposa, y a mis dos hijas, eso fue raro, pero si es cierto, necesito que el heroe numero uno de los humanos, lo beba Samuel:y como se que no es una trampa? Lex:simple, El Presidente Rick me lo pidio y tu hermano menor te sugirio Samuel:tipico de Simon, bueno lo hare tras beberlo, Samuel comienza a brillar, luego sus musculos se inflaban y contraiban y hubo una enorme explosion ¿Samuel se vovlera el mas pdoeroso aliado ahsta ahora de Fred? Continuara La Paradoja de Fred parte 7 Fred llega acompañado de Benten y al llegar, ve a Mul y de inmediato al ver por fin a una de sus primeras prometidas corra a abrazarla, pero ante esa falta de respeto, Mul lo aparta de un puñetazo que le tira un diente, y claro, ella se lastima un pulgar Mul:no se quien te crees extraño terrestre, pero esa nos es forma de acercarte a una reina felizmente casada Fred:lo entiendo Mul, pero Alexander no te merece Mul:eso crei al principio, pero con el tiempo, y tras pasar años, me di cuenta que quizas no habia nadie para mi esperando y el, pobre, tuvo que elegir entre Ran Ran y yo, y me eligio a mi Alexander: es cierto, Ran Ran era una buena cocinera, pero yo queria a Mul, y en lo personal, era la que mas me caia biend e sus amigas, no como Benten Benten:estoy aun aqui, y menos mal que Ran Ran no esta aqui, mira terrestre, diles lo que queria decirles Fred:bueno, quise ofrecerles que detuvierna la guerra Mul:pues no es conmigo con quien deberias hablar de detener guerras, Hagen es quien debes detenero, yo soloe vito que lleguen mas a nuestro mundo Alexander:exacto, el hizo que mi esposa me engañara, y el engaños a la suya, su hermanita nos quizo matar asi que la matamos Mul:y el me quito a Cookie, por eos no nos detendremos Fred:hablare con Saori, seguro ella lo convencera mientras en la Tierra, Galatea jugaba a los vestidos con Nicona, ya sea poniendole bikinis y desnudandola o abrazandola y besandola Galatea:peor que linda conejita que habla, te cuidare, amare abrazare (comeinza a besarla, hasta ebsar su trasero y nota que le falta el rabo)...que le paso a tu colita de algodon? Nicona:Hagen me la arranco, sabia que Fred me usaria para regresar en el tiempo y detenerlos, pero el sabia que si un ama del tiempo como yo le faltaba algo de si misma, como mi rabo, solo podria retoceder una semana atras, si tuviera mi rabo vovleria a la normalidad Galatea:ese tipo es muy malo, yo te ayudo a recuperar ese rabo entonces Galatea le da de abrazos y besos hasta que por accidente besa la boca de Nicona, hasta que le empieza a volver a crecer el rabito de Nicona Galatea:Nicona, tu cola volvio a crecer Nicona:si, vuelvo a ser una coneja, no vovleran a confundirme con una mula bebe Galatea:y lo mejor, mi hermano podra viajar en el tiempo Nicona:sobre eso...menti, no era por eso por lo que no podia viajar en el tiempo, Hagen instalo un sepo cosmico en el Diamante del tiempo, nadie peude viajar al pasado hasta que el no pueda luchar, ya sea matandolo o descuartizandolo Galatea:en ese caso, esperemos a que mi hermano regrese justo en eso, Fred regresa junto a Benten e informan a los presentes de la situacion. Fred:buenas y malas noticias tengo... Galatea:mejor dinos las malas para que esto pase rapido Fred:las malas es que esta guerra no acabara hasta que matemos a Hagen, las buenas por otra aprte, es que la reina Mul nos bridnara algo de ayuda al dejar que Benten, Yuki, Ran Ran y sus acompañantes Yetta y Yukina nos ayuden Galatea:bueno, yo sane a mi nueva amiga Nicona Nicona:hola Freddy Fred:Nicona (la abraza y besa en la boca), me alegra mucho ver tu adorable forma Yetta:¿por que el humano de cabello lila esta besando a la bebe mula? para completearla, Fred rompe el coolar y Nocna vuelve a ser una hermosa diosa del tiempo con cabello azul y tunica blanca Yetta:oh, la pequeña criatura orejona cuando la besan se vuelve el amor de sus vida...buscare una de esas mientras, en Hammer Corp, todo el fenemeno del brillo acaba, y Samuel, esta nromal, pero con unt raje celeste y blanco y un sol como escudo en su pecho Samuel:por fin soy un verdadero heroe Lex:y mucho mas mi amigo, cuentale a tus aliados y tendras una elite de super heroes para partirle la mandarina en gajos a Hagen Samuel entonces parte a bsucar a Fred, mientras, justo Starfire venia a hablar con Fred Starfire:hola Fred el Terricola, venia a decirte que tras ver todo ese potencial sorprendente para ser un humano, vine a pedirte perdon por no fijarme antes en ti, y haberme acostado con tu tio antes, por eso quiero compensarlo Fred:como?, acostanme con otra chica? Starfire:no, con mi hermanita Blackfire, mientras yo miro, y para complir mi promesa, Yetta me hara mirar Fred:de hecho, prefieor eprdonarte, tras ver que tna arrempentida estas, creo que si puedo perdonarte, y quisiera fuese mi prometida Starfire: genial, escuchaste Black, ya no tendras que ahcerlo con el, ahora sera tu cuñado Blackfire:menos mal, por que el no es mi tipo, sino eso chico genio del pijama Brains:no soy un chico, soy una chica Dudando, Blackfire quema los pantalones de Brains con todo y pantalaetas, a lo que ella se tapa, pero Black la hace mostrar su vagina, con alguno que otro pelo, los cuales Black quema con fuego nasal, y luego abre su camisa, revelando tener pechos algo pequeños, Brains tras mostrarle, se da la vuelta, pero Black le aprieta fuerte una nalga, casi clavandole las uñas, y la jala hasta sujetarla con un brazo, y Black le dice Blackfire:bueno, nadie es perfecto. Brains:ay mama. Kodachi:sabes, yo tambien puedo hacerlo contigo dulzura espacial justo del cielo, aterriza Nanvel, que venia buscando al lider del equipo de heroes que era obviamente Fred, y claro, este estaba feliz de Verla Fred:Nanvel, que bueno ver otra cara familiar. Nanvel:me conoces?, quizas, mi apdre es nada menos que el Rey sin Corona, yo soy Nanvel, su hija y campeona de artes marciales Yeta:ja, campeona mi trasero, podria vencerte, la sangre no ahce a los campeones Nanvel:pues ve por mi gigantona Astronema:oye, pues yo que te hice? Nanvel:a la gigantona peluda Fred:ok, mejor pelea conmigo Nanvel, y te hare ver la luz. entonces Nanvel va al ataque, pero Fred logra esquivar cada y cuando Nanvel quido darle un derechaso, Fred apreto fuertemente sus pechos y Nalgas mientras esquiva los golpes, hasta que por fin esta cae, dejando expuerto su trasero a una poderosa mordida de Fred, asambrado a todos, y dejando a Kodachi con la boca haciendose agua. Fred:nunca aprendes Nanvel, no llegaras nunca a la cima con el poco equilibrio en tus pechos que solo peleas de verdad si tu mamano te da un pellizco en el trasero antes Nanvel:espera, lo del pellizco a mi trasero solo lo se yo y mi maestro Magna Protector Fred:bueno es que en otra linea del tiempo, yo te entrene para ser mejor de lo queras, aunque aqui eres sorprendente, pero esos pechos te debilitan, por suerte tengo una idea Entonces Fred le pide a Xanadu un sosten especial para los pechos de Nanvel ahora mejorada, Nanvel jura lealtad a Fred y se unira a su causa, y justo en eso, aparece Lee, acompañado de su eal genio Ruru, Obsidiana, las esfinges gemelas, Ephi, Mask Scara y todas las Bikini Warrior excepto por Alanis. Fred:wow, Lee, y elr esto de las chicas ¿ustedes como llegaron y por que? Lee:escuchamos de tu noble causa al levantarte en armas contra el tiranico Hagen y nos unimos a tu causa Ruru:sin Mencionar que el malevolo de Hagen inicio su ataque aqui, por suerte mi inteligente y hermoso amo sugirio huir mientras teniamos tiempo Fred:no puede ser ¿los demas estan bien? Obsidiana:si, estan bien...bien muertos...Hagen destuyo neustra dimension y los que ves son todos los sobrevivientes Fred:esto es malo...¿hasta su lider Alanis? Barbara:no, ella se caso en cuanto Hagen mato a Naga, Alanis aprovecho el luto del principe Nabi y se caso con el, nos invito, pero sus suegros no le dejaron, al aprecer el palacio solo permite una chica en bikini en el castillo. Lee:bueno, como soy sabio, traje muchas armas legendarias como mi Arma Universa, y los cuernos de la abundancia, te daria el guantelete, pero Hagen se lo robo, combina muy bien con los diamantes de infinito que ya tenia, que despota Ephi:de hecho, Mask y yo la escondimos al guantelete y la espada infinita, en nuestros cuerpos en nuestros cuerpos entonces Ephi y Mask Scara se desvisten y se juntan desnudas apretandos sus pechos apra incomodidad de Fred, y Li cubriendose los ojos, y entonces ellas brillan de ellas sale de entre sus pechos el verdadero guantelete y la espada de infinito Lee:eso es genial, pero esperen si ustedes tienen el guantelete y la espada ¿que tiene Hagen? Mask Scara:una bombas de peste que solo se activan si se las usa 3 veces Ephi:nuestra mejor mezcla que llamamos el numero 12 Justo en eso, Hagen decide usar su antelete una tercera vez, y entonces al usarlo, le explota y se cubre de un olor a agua de drenaje, estiercol, basura podrida, olor de zorrillo, baba de camello, popo de gatos,pis de perros y etc Hagen:por si acaso no usare la espada de Infinito, ire a darme una ducha, Saori luego hablamos de la destruccion del mundo medieval Saori:oh, esta bien amor, por cierto, Llamo Antonienta, supo de su hermano y va a vengar su muerte y ya llegaron las felinas Kitty, Toralei y las gemelas Hagen:ok, diles que me esperen, voy a bañarme ya como 45 minutos despues, Hagen logra salir, con un desodorante de autos y varias botellas de perfume vacias Kitty:oh, hola señor Hage Toralei:dejamelo a mi hermana,, no queremos moelstarlo y creelo, buscara cualquier forma, señor Hagen, queria decirle que las lanzas laser categoria 5 que pidio ya llegaron, y solo le costaran tratandose de usted ...un lingote de oro Hagen:gracias, pero queria decirles que de hecho, no les pagare nada Toralei:ok...mejor no retiramos Hagen:y ni se iran...Freeze de la anda, Freeze acribilla a las gemelas atravesandolas con dos sables, luego los suelta y comienza a disparar con las lanzas laser, cuando esta esta por dispararle a Kitty, Toralei recibe el disparo por ella, siendo herida de grabedad, pero es en vano, pues luego Kitty recibe un disparo similar, pero Toralei suelta una bomba de humo y logra huir con las gemelas malheridas, mas tarde, Fred Dmaian y lso gemelos llegan por mensaje de Ruleta, y las ven a las cuatro desnudas y en camaras de regeneracion, Fred esta devastado, Damian solo se acerca a Toralei, y apoya su cabeza triste en el cristal de Toralei y los gemelos, se apoyan a los cristales de las gemelas y lloran en silencio. Ruleta:ella le dieron gratis, peor igual les hizo esto Fred:Kitty, voy a venagrte y todos en el universo, Hagen va a pagar justo detras de el, una figura dorada lo sorprende, y era familair esa figura Fred:tio Samuel?, es usted? Samuel:Fred, trae a tu ehrmanita, a Adelila y a tu tia Ramona, vamos a patear el trasero de Hagen ahora Fred esta decidido a no detenerse hasta haber matado a Hagen y corregir el asunto de la apradoja continaura... La Paradoja de Fred parte 8 Fred fue con su tio Samuel, a donde estaban las mujeres presentes, y alli estaban muchas caras conocidas:Pandamoniun, Chica Conejo, Starfire, Katana, Lilith, Gonar, Aquamarina, Jade, e incluso Navidad, Nieve y Bianca Bunny vinieron a darle una mano Fred:no puedo creerlo, estan todos aqui Navidad:claro que si, ya no hubo navidad desde que el cretino de Hagen masacro a toda neustra familia salvo pro nosotras que nos dejo nadar en las frias agua del artico Bianca:el muy despota mato a mi padre y al resto de mis hermanas, hermanos y empleados los puso a fabricar gemas, las odian Adelila:y quien es tu amigo dorado Fred, es parecido al tio Sam, pero es guapo, cais tanto como tu Freddy. Samuel:Adelila, soy yo tu tio Fred:es verdad, ahora me tienes que explicar y mientras daba una explicacion, Astronema juzgaba cual trasero de conejo era mas hermoso, si el de Bianca o el de Alice, y mientras, la Tia Ramona jugaba poker strip con Pandamoniun, Kodachi y Lilith, y ya solo quedaban ella y la hermana de Damian, y esta vencio a la tia de Fred con una escalera real, por lo que, ella se quito lo unico que taia puesto, que era su pañuelo, y Lilith conservo su corona, y ya justo Samuel temrino de narrar. Samuel:y por eso, tenemos que confiar en Hammer Adelila:no es mala idea, siempre quise ser Supreme Woman, mi alias cuando fuera candidata a Super Soldado Galatea:yo tambien seria...Galatea creo y de la nada una mujer azul de dos metros bajo del con una botella de leche azul, y queria ver a Fred, ante lo cual Fred la reconoce Fred:mente?, wow, asi luces? Mente:asi es, ese despota de Hagen lleva todo muy lejos, y la formula que le di a Hammer, es inestable, y creo olvide decirselo, asi que bueno, dales esta leche, todos, en especial tu Freddy, deben beberla, tu sobretodo, por cierto, quizas debas ir a Isla paraiso, las amazonas quieren purgar la tierra, y quizas el universo de lso hombres, nos vemos Fred:bueno, pero antes ¿donde conseguiste esa leche? Mente:pues...de mis pechos, le pedi a Alma que me ordeñe, solo nuestra leche evita que las cosas se compliquen entonces Fred y su tio llegan con Lex Hammer y mientras todos conversan con Lex Hammer sobre los riesgos, Fred agrega unos chorritos menores a las muestras para su tia, su prima y su hermanita, y bebe una buena cantidad, y deja el resto en un baso para su tio, que comenzaba a sufrir los efectos colaterales de dolores musculares, apra preocupacion de su ex esposa y del propio lex, a lo que Fred le da un vaso de leche de Mente, y al beberlo, se siente mejor, entonces todos, excepto Samuel, beben la formula, y comienzan a sufrir los cambios, tanto fisicos como en poderes, y se manifiesta el desenlace con una gran explosion de flash, la primera en notarsele los cambios, es su tia, la cual tenia cuerpo de 16 años, cabello rubio, un traje de bufona con sombrero, todos rosa y un cetro de bufon que por alguna razon, podia salirleya sea por las orejas y narices, hasta por entre sus pechos y su ano, luego estaba Adelila, que tenia un cuerpo de 18 años,cabello largo y rubio, ojos verdes, con buenos pechos, y una armadura similar a Supreme Victory hasta en colores, pero con diseño de traje de baño tecnologico y unos lentes para medir el poder y debilidades del enemigo, y Galatea, que no parecia tener ningun cambio en su ropa, hasta que noto que le quedaba pequeña pues ahora tenia cuerpo de 18, cabello rubio algo largo, a modo de trenzas, ojos verdes, con pechos y trasero grandes, y por ultimo, Fred, lucia como un Supreme Victory dorado y al abrise su casco, revelaba tener cabello rubio parado y ojos verdes. Ramona:no se vale, yo tambien queria un cuerpo de 18, añadanme 2 años mas. Adelila:tia, creo que para ese tipo de cosas, suted puede manejar su cuerpo, y generalmente no me gustan lso trajes de baño, pero con esto, ja, muerete de envidia Rescate, ahi una mejor Mujer de Hierro, ahora soy Supreme Woman Galate:si, bueno, yo quisiera un traje como ese, pero en rosa. En eso, su ropa cambia y optiene un traje como el de Adelila, pero en rosa, luego lo pide como bikini, y cuando dice tener la mente en blanco, queda totalmente desnuda, a lo que decide vovler a su ropa habitual, Fred esta impresionado, yya que ahora, todos incluido el, son rubios, y su tio, no tenia lso efectos colaterales, excepto cuando estornuda, alli se rebela tener un raro defecto:volverse mujer de 18, con pechos planos, peor con un trasero aun mas grande que el de Galate Samuel:estoy es incomodo, papa decia que yo era mas hombre que mi hermanito Simon...aunque lo sigo siendo, peor agradesco que el y mama no esten vivos para verlos, desgraciado Hagen Fred:ok, eso sin duda es muy tragico siendo que yo los queria mucho Ramona:aun asi, no quita el hecho de luces sexy asi... Samantha Galatea:que suerte, quizas nuestro tio-tia, luce pechos planos, pero su trasero hace que el mio, se vea como de bebe Adelila:pues que suerte tienes, no tengo muy poco trasero Samuel/Samantha:pues igual no me gusta, ahora soy un hombre de mediana edad dentro del cuerpo de una joven de 18 ¿que hare? al rato, sin razon aparente, Fred nadaba junto con el resto en un lago desnudos y Samantha asi se ahogaba al no saber nadar, por lo que Kodachi y Demona la rescataron y mientras Kodachi le daba respiracion de boca a boca, Demona con su lengua chupaba su jugo feliz, metiendo su lengua por su ano y saliendo por su vagina, y cuando se despierta, Samantha queria explicarles, pero Kodachi la calla para seguirla besando con pasion, hasta que el cabello de Kodachi, hace que samantha estornude volviendo a ser Samuel, y justo cuando Demona besaba su vagina, la entrepierna de Samuel le da en su ojo izquierdo. Demona:que horror, viole un cuarenton Samuel:yo quise advertirles. Kodachi:esta bien, para mi todos los hombres, de 40 o 10, son jovenes para mi, de hecho, hay algo que siempre quise hacer entonces aprovechando que aun estaba desnuda, Kodachi pone su ano sobre la entrepierna de Sam, y le da placer, y cuando luego prosigue a lamersela, Kodachi sonrie mostrando sus colmillos y muerde su entrepeirna para gran dolor de Sam y se satisface. Kodachi:si no querias sentir ese tipo de dolor, hubieras seguido siendo una chica, no vuelvas a sacar provecho. Fred:le dolio mucho verdad tio?, si a mi me paso lo mismo, bueno, vistase que veremos unas amigas a gran velocidad, Fred y su tio se van a la isla Paraiso, donde al llegar les extraña ver a nadie en ese lugar, cuando de pronto, son golpeados por sorpresa, por un par de amazonas en trajes de gladiadoras, pero antes de actuar, Fred ve a su tio con multiples armaduras y a las amazonas asustadas de haber quedados desnudas, pero no quieres dejar que eso las detengan, hasta que Fred a gran velocidad, les aplica mil años de dolor, y todas caen sobandose el ano de ardor, luego entran a una cueva secreta, donde justo estaban Diana y Dana embotellando el virus, peor aunque van muy silenciosos, Diana igual nota su presencia y los rocia a ambos con el virus. Fred:como nos descubriste, yo estaba invisible y ni siquiera hice ningun sonido. Diana:senti dos olores, uno a varon virgen y otro a despechado Samuel:solo para aclarar, yo termine con mi esposa, y ¿con que nos rociaron? Fred:no importa, les sacara la informacion a golpes entonces con todas sus fuerzas, Fred va a golpear a Diana, pero esta le frena el puño con una palma y Fred se lastima, extrañado, decide lanzarla, pero no podia ni levantar ni a Diana ni a Dana y su tio pronto comenzo a toser descontrolado. Fred:que nos pasa, me siento mas debil que una mariposa. Diana:es nuestro virus, el virus Pandora, con el, acabaremos con todos los hombres, y ni creas qu el factor curativo te ayudara, mata a todo hombre. Dana:primeor te sentiras debil, luego apareceran manchas y por ultimo, solo moriras justo en eso, Mente pausa todo, justo cuando Fred empezaba a presentar las manchas y con solo besarlo, le regreso a Supreme, Centorea y Sulfus, a lo que Fred se convierte en Centorea y se cura de apoco del virus y hace que su tio estornude, volviendola samantha y curandose, ya una vez curados, Fred como centorea les hace calzon chino a Diana y Dana, les roba sus ropas dejandolas desnuda y por ultimo les a aplica mil años de dolor, dejandoles un dolor insoportable en sus anos, y su tio bebe todo el virus pandora como Samantha, que no le pordujo los sintomas letales, pero en exceso, puede producir una diarrea molesta, pero Fred devuelta normal, toma un tubo de ese virus, y justo, ambas amazonas, dan su explicacion Diana:noble mortal, aceptamos nuestra derrota, como dicta la tradicion, estamos a tu disposicion Dana:como leales aliadas y como tus esposas Fred:wow, es como si anda cambiara, excepto que tu Diana en mi realidad, eres espsoa de mi primo Alberto Samantha:curioso, yo considereaba a esa Diana, digna mujer para mi hijo, si estuviera vivo y ambos atados en matrimonio, tendrias mi bendicion querida Justo rompiendo el momento, un portal se habre y Cler, acompañada de Satomi y Dorami, salta con un salto mortal de y hace un aterrizaje perfecto, Fred al ver a Cler corre a abrazarla, pero esta del susto lo aleja de un derechazo Fred:ouch, por que todas las chicas que volvi a ver me saludan a los golpes Cler:lo siento extraño, pero me asustaste corriendo hacia mi, justo tras salvar a esas dos genios de mi hermano Samuel:y como efectuaste tal hazaña? Satomi:simple, ella ofrecio sus pendras, haciendo que Hagen, nuestro ex amo, nos las diera como suyas. Dorami:y tras liberarnos, no salvo, y cuando salvas la vida de una genio, tienes un deseo gratis Cler:y desee huir, anuqe regale el unico par de pantaletas que tenia, pues con huir no tengo tiempo de comprar otro par, bueno ¿donde esta? Diana:quien intrusa? Cler:Magna Protector, senti un poder sorprendente hace rato, y el es la unica esperanza del universo, el debe ser el lider que encesito para la revolucion, senti un poder inmenso y solo el seria capaz, hasta mato al mismisimo Diagon, de hecho, Antonieta presto sus servicios para matarlo por matar a su hermano Diagon, ¿donde lo esconden? Fred:perdon, pero ese pdoer fue mio y si tanto lo dudas, luchemos Cler acepta y saca su espada, Fred en su lugar usara sus dedos y por ams rapido y preciso que movia su espada, Fred bloqueaba cada espadazo con su dedos, hasta que la traba y rompe y con un golpe, sin tocarla, Cler sale volando por la fuerza del viento Fred:vaya Cler, nunca cambias, honestamente, aunque me gusta mucho Saori, tu siempre fuiste mi favorita, ya que eras de las pocas muejres,a demas de mi prima Adelila, que querian luchar por el bien Cler:como me conoces?, pero eso no es lo improtantes ¿como me venciste?, solo mi padre y Hagen podian hacer tal hazaña Fred:tu me conoces, soy mas que tu amigo y amo, soy el amor de tu vida, de hecho, segn recuerdo al vencerte, te vuelves mi guerrera y amante personal Cler:y el juramento no se equivoca, y que me dicen SatomI Y Dorami ambas:cualquier lider es mejor que Hagen entonces Fred le pide a Xanadu, darle a Cler una ropas y armadura mas resistentes que las que tenia y una mejor espada, y de inmediato, Cler optiene un traje de cuerpo compleot con una tela con una fibra que resistio algunos disparos de una pistola que suele usar Diana en las prueblas de reflejos, despues una armadura, hecha del mismo material del que estaban hechos los brazaletes de las princesas Diana y Dana, que curbian sus pies, manos, caderas y torso, sin olvidar la cabeza, y una espada, que parecia ordinaria, pero corta una columna de marmol como si fuese mantequilla, a lo Cler esta eternamente agradecia, asi como Satomi y Dorami Satomi:es muy generoso Dorami:Hagen solo nos convocaba para servirle cafe o vino, mejor quedemosnos con ese Fred Fred:las eschuche y descuiden hay espacio para dos genios mas...quizas tres considerando mi rara suerte Cler: bueno Fred tenemos que hacer algo, mi hermano no se detiene en hacer atrocidades, con decirte lo que les hizo a los Hermanos Yakko, Wakko y Tot Fred:oh, no, no los animaniac ¿que les hizo? Cler: el...los volvio...BIBLIOTECARIOS en eso Saotmi y Dorami habrne una ventana, donde vemos a Yakko, Wakko y Tot haciendo labores como ordener por orden alfabetico los libros y rechazar taRJETas de biblioteca., ante lo cual Fred grita de horror Nooo, coimo en las peliculas. y justo en eso, Mente aparece frente a el. Mente:Fred, no tenemos tiempo, tengo la sangre de Bembo Chan y un poco de la sangre de Galatea, y un poco de mis uñas, y cuando la combine con el morfer, seras poderoso Fred:genial, con el sere poderoso y pateare el trasero de Hagen. Mente:si, el problema, es que con mis uñas, tardara cuando meno...mediahora Fred:ok...entonces comencemos mientras todos esperaban, dentro de la base de la Comediante, todos esperaban su regreso, cuando de pronto, escuchan un borbarde en tu Obelisco, eran tanques de Hagen, que les diparabn Comediante:bueno, es hora de que vean mi sistema de defensa..Salgan bailarines sin camis PARANDOSE alrededor, varios hombres musculosos, solo con pantalones, con solo mover sus pelvis, hacian que los proyectiles rebotaran contra los tanques destruyendolo Comediante:suerte que ese fue el ultimo deseo que le pedi a dulce antes de irse Brains:deben tener pelvis de acero Comediante:lo se, lo probe antes y anduve un tiempo con muletas. justo en eso, Hagen al ver que no podria destruirlas por arriba, ordena a sus tanques destruir el obelisco desde abajo, a lo que Yetta baja, de un salto haciendo temblar el suelo y congela a las tropas de pie y destroza cuantos tanques puede, pero por desgracia, Freeze estaba por alli y casi simproblemas humilla a Yetta al despojarla de su ropa y pelaje con su espada, y la vence con una serie de patadas y golpes al estomago, preocupados, todos deciden bajar, y ayudar, pero tanto lKodachi como Katana son sometidas rapidamente por Freeze que parece invencible. mientras en la cueva, Fred por fin termina de cargar su mofer y se vuelve casi un brazalete de brazo, al cual llama Morfer Justiciero Mente:este es tu morfer justiciero, con el la Libreta de Sueños tambien se llamara Libreta de Sueños Justiciera, lastima que no la tengo Fred:y por que no? Mente:Hagen no la a soltado desde que se volvio el nuevo Supreme, pero, Saori podria conseguirtela, ella esta un acorazado real, mientras Hagen comanda el ataque Samuel:pero tenemos que volver, mi ex esposa y mis sobrinas corren peligro, seguro esa sabandija de Hagen esta atacando, vamos Mente:correcto, que Fred y las amazonas vuelvan, tu Sam debes quedarte, arreglare tu asunto del estornudo, que un chico se transforme en chica es algo comico y romantico...pero co un adulto hasta da cosa. entonces Fred, acompañado de Diana, Dana, Dorami y Satomi parten hacia la lucha, mientras, Freeze sometio a casi toda la resistencia, pero frente a ella, aparece Zika, el unico hijo de Magna Protector, quien se hacerca a la invencible guerrera de Hagen Magna:por favor, no le hagas daño Freeze:todo el que de oponga a Hagen debe ser eliminado Zika:no te lo decia a ti entonces Freeze desenbaina su espada y ataca a ZIKA, QUIEN SOLO USABA SU MANO A MODO DE ESPASA, Y BLOQUEABA cada ataque, hasta que se aburre, y rompe la espada con uno de sus cuernor, a lo que Freeze decide ir al cuerpo, pero ninguno de sus golpes afectaban a Zika, incluso usa un rompe cuellos con el, pero el sin dolor, solo se reacomoda, ya a causa del cansancio, Freeze se quita su pesada armadura, ya solo peleando en un bikini purpura, zika toma barias espadas rotas y las lanza como shurikens, atrapando a Freeze con su bikini, dejandola vulnerable a una cornada, a lo que ella desesperada, rasga su propio bikini viendose forzada a pelear desnuda, y se trepa sobre los cuernos de Zika, pero estos la electrocuta, pero ella cree someterlo, hasta que se da cuenta que se trataba un maniqui, y no nota que dejo su trasero vulnerable, hasta que una poderosa cornada en el trasero, dada por el propio Zika, la deja adolorida, no satisfecho, le da el Mil años de dolor estilo unicornio, con un tercer cuerno de energia, y para terminar, le da un cabezaso, que la deja inconciente Magna:ese es mi hijo Zika:gracias papa, me inspira en como se conocieron mama y tu. Marin:hermoso, aunque tu padre no me dio un coscorron despues. justo en eso Fred llega y ve a Freeze en ese pesimo estado, y se prepara para regañar a Zika por darle esa paliza, hasta que ve a sus aliadas defendiendolo, pues Freeze casi las mato, de no ser por Zika, y Fred usa lluvia sanadura y cura a Freeze, y la cubre con la armadura que se saco antes, y Freeze despierta Freeze:que paso?, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Mul matandome por descubrirla a ella y mi hermano siendo infiel a Saori Fred: si Mul ya me conto esa historia, ahora voy a detener esta guerra de una vez por todas entonces de la nada, Hagen sale, el primero en pelear antes de Fred, son Damian y sus gemelos, pero ellos no son rivales para Hagen y su espada y escudo legendarios quien los deja a los tres inconientes. Hagen:y supongo sigues tu Fred Fred:esto es por todo el mal que hiciste entonces Fred se dispone a convertise en Supreme Justice, pero solo se convierte en Supreme Victory y confundido, es atacado por Hagen que lo ataca sin oportunidad de defenderse, y de un buen pisoton le rompe el brazo a Fred, y cuando va a cortarle la cabeza, su tio Samuel le desintegra el brazo a Hagen de un disparo de sus vision calorica, y cuando Hagen va a atacarlo furioso, Samuel lo manda lejos de un soplo huracanado Samuel:siento la demora, pero tenia que volver a ser 100% macho ¿ya termino? Fred:noi tio, esto recien empiza y justo sobre ellos, varias naves Onis desciende, y con ella, Mul y su esposa Alexander bajan, iniciando asi la guerra final Continuara La Paradoja de Fred Parte 9 La nave donde vienen Mul y Alexander baja y ellos sacan un altavoz y comienza a proponer un trato. Mul:Hagen Merack, esta guerra a llegado muy lejos, asi que propongo este trato Alexander:yo contra ti, y mi esposa contra tu esposa Mul:gane quien gane, dejara este planeta que es la Tierra, y vovlera a su respectivo mundo como un heroe. Samuel:Hagen cumplira su promesa si gana? Fred:lo dudo, por si acaso, sera mejor que recuperemos la Libreta de los sueños mientras a lo lejos, en un edificio en ruinas, Hagen hacia fuerzas para recuperar su brazo amputado, hasta que tiene exito Hagen:desgraciado hombre dorado, pero ya vera cuando me vuelva mas fuerte Chacal:Hagen merack, este mundo no es suficientemente grande para ambos, ahora voy a acabarte entonces El chacal, acompañado de su esposa e hijas, activan un cañon de energia, que podria acabar con Hagen, pero este, al recibir, el disparo se fortalece y acto seguido, absorve a toda la familia pegasus con el Diamante del Alma. Más tarde, en el transporte blindado, Hagen uso el diario de Los Sueños para crearse un elixir infinito, que le permite sanar heridas y reconstruir partes de su cuerpo con solo beberlo o untarlo y al beberlo, su brazo vuelve a crecer y justo a su lado, Saori, con joyas lo atiende preocupada. Saori: mi amor, estás bien? Hagen: ojala reina de mi corazón, pero una basura rebelde demostro ser más que eso Saori: y empeora, la reina Mul y el Rey Alexander quieren que luchemos con ellos por el destino de todo Hagen: será un placer, dejo el diario de sueños a tu cuidado, yo iré a prepararis armas y escoger cuál usar. Tras eso, Hagen deja la habitación y Saori procede a esconder diario, pero justo escucha la ventilación y Fred baja de forma espectacular, hasta que le caen encima Galatea y el tío Samuel. Fred: más cuidado, me acaban de arruinar el estilo Galatea: lo siento hermano mayor Samuel: si igualmente, aunque evitaríamos eso si hubiéramos ido por los pasillos y golpeáramos a los guardias y nos poníamos sus ropas Fred: es cierto, pero no habría hecho una entrada tan genial Saori:quienes son ustedes? alli, Fred al ver a Saori va a saludarla, pero esta rapido lo aparta con telequinesis Galatea:debes tener cuidado cuando te presentas con alguien asi Fred Fred:perdon Saori o princesa Saori, pero es que en mi linea de tiempo, tu eres mi prometida al escuchar eso, Galatea toca las caderas de Saori, para incomodidad de esta y luego toma su mano y le dice "cuidarias de mi hermano?", a lo que Fred se incomoda y su tio la agarra de cabeza Samuel: Galatea, no arruines todo el estilo de tu hermano Fred:lo peor, es que lo mismo hiciste con Diana y Dana en eso vemos un brebe flashback de ella tocando las caderas de ambas y preguntandoles lo mismo que le pregunto a Saori, y Fred rapido la tomo y salio corriendo avergonzado a la mision Saori:de todas forma mi respuesta es no, estoy muy feliz con mi marido Hagen y le soy fiel Fred:ok, no puedo negar eso, pero por favor, podrias pedirle que detenga esta locura? Saori:Es que lo ahce por nuestro bien y nuestra gente y... ante ese comentario Fred le da una bofetada y le grita a la confundida Saori. Fred:"ya despierta saori debes de hacer algo para detener a hagen si no lo intentas el seguira matando a gente inocente y tu eres la sumisa esposa que te sucede tu no eras asi eras una chica fuerte,valiente,segura y no dejabas de ser molesta muchas veces a ser perfeccionisa con todo incluso conmigo te desconosco la verdad y eres una cobarde pero no te obligare esa es tu decision o haces algo o no haces nada es tu eleccion". Saori:no se, a veces me pregunto lo mismo Fred:y sigues atada a el apesar de que te engaño... Saori:yo... no sabia que me engaño... bien te dare el Diario de sueños, pero antes, pelearas conmigo entoncesa Saori aparta a Fred contra la pared con sus poderes y lo golpea, pero Fred se levanta y con cara burlona, le muestra que le robo el bikinia, revelando que la dejo desnuda, a lo que Fred le sale algo de sangre de la nariz, Galatea se rie, y su tio, solo se veia sorprendido Fred-,tio ¿por que no le sale sangre como a mi? Samuel:aun me recupero de la baja de sangre que me dreno la vampiresa cuando mordio mi entrepierna Saori:bueno, me haz convencido, eres un gran heroe, te entrego el diario, y quizas apoye tu causa, pero primero, regresame mi bikini, antes de que me futuro ex esposo se le haga raro verme desnuda muy temprano para nuetro amorio de la tarde. entonces Fred toma el Diario de los Sueños y huyen con la teletransportacion y ya vestida, Saori se reuna con Hagen, para pelear con la Reina Mul y el rey Alexander Mul:las reglas son clara, nos separaremos con nuestro respectivo rival, yo contra saori y tu contra mi esposo Hagen:por mi esta bien, caeran rapido entonces en eso, vemos al equipo de Fred luchando contra varios oponentes, entonces Fred decide ir or Hagen, pero el apartado de un golpe Antonieta, la hermana de Diagon. Antonieta:nadie interrumpe al amo Hagen, ahora diganme ¿quien de ustedes es Magna Protector? Magna:ese soy yo, Fred, avanza, acabare con quien colaboro en destruir a Galaxander Astronema: yo crei que fue Hagen Antonieta:jajaja, querida, Hagen solo acabo con su sufrimiento, yo lo mate a golpes, pero eso si, Magna, vas a pagar por acabar con mi hermanito Astronema:Magna, dejame pelear con ella, mi padre debe ser vengado Magna: por si acaso, trabajemos juntos Damian y los gemelos masacran a varios Onis e Infinitianos, mientras que Samuel, destruye varias naves de combate, tanto onis como infinitianos, cuando varios tanques comienzan a apuntarle, un rayo los desintegra, y se revela una figura femenina, conocida para Samuel Samuel: gracias... samanta Samanta:de nada...hermano mayor Brains:crei que ya no existia Samuel:si, en realidad, Mente nos separo y Samanta tomo forma fisica y se volvio real, como mi hermana mientras de regreso al combate de los reyes de Rukino contra los reyes de infiniti, donde vemos a Reina contra Reina y Rey contra Rey Mul:cuando acabe contigo, ire por el inutil de tus esposo, pagaran por haberme quitado a Cookie Saori:escucha Mul, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotras, te dejare acabarlo y cuando solo quede yo, nos retiraremos y no tocare nada suyo y ustedes tendran todos nuestros recursos Mul:buen intento, pero se que esto terminara contigo apuñalandome por la espalda Alexander:no olvido como manipulaste a mi mujer para que se acostara contigo y me quitaste a mi cuñada pequeña Hagen:yo quise demostrar con quien se metian, ademas, como puedes estar seguro que jamas te amo Alexander Alexander: que soy... oh, pronunciaste bien mi nombre, pero aun asi, eso que dijiste me ofendio mientras, Fred luchaba por llegar y detener a Hagen, pero en su camino, varias tropas oni y infinitianos, le bloqueaban el paso, hasta se dos destruidas por Carahuevo. Carahuevo:perdonen la demora, pero tanto mi nave como mi transporte personalizado se destruyeron y y tuve que usar mis pies, los cuales mi gente no usaba en años, Fred le agradece, pero justo el es atacaso un varios tanques, pero justo estos tanques son destruidos por Galatea. Fred:Galatea, no debes meterte, es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo. Galate:ni loca Fred, eres mi hermano, ademas alguien debe cuidarte el trasero y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba, una llamarada le quema el trasero a Galatea, hasta que es derribada por un chorro de agua, dejando al visto, su trasero al descubierto, y las responsables eran Lucy, Anais y Marina, las guardias de elite de Infinity Lucy:y quien cuidaria el tuyo nenita Fred:Lucy, tu y tua migas son mis amigas, no quiero lastimarlas. Marina:amigos?, puff jamas seriamos amigas de una basura rebelde como tu. Anis:y si es cierto ¿donde estan nuestrasa pulseras de amistad?, asi se enfatiza la amistad sentimental. pero justo de la nada, Marina, es congelada por Yuki, luego Lucy quema el trasero de Yuki y quema viva a Benten, pero esta sale de las llamas desnuda, solo con su cadena, la cual estrangula a Lucy y no puede derretir al ser de Metal Runico, y la termina con un coscorron, y Anais trata de huir, solo para quedar atrapada por un baño de chocolate aleman de Ran Ran, solo dejando libre su cabeza, y no podia comerlo al provocarle diarrea. entonces las cosas se ponen mas intensas cuando tras una dura lucha, Mul logra aferrarse a Saori y la mata con descargas constantes, y Alexander, por mas que lo electrocutaba y apuñalaba, no mataba a Hagen el cual lo mata de un rompecuellos Hagen:solo quedamos tu y yo... como todos los dias. Mul:borrare esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro y mientras, Magna Protector tiene una dura lucha con Antonieta, solo logrando mantenerla a raya, hasta que llama a su buey y este de una llamarada en el trasero y una cornada, expone su punto debil, su gema, en el trasero, al verlo, Astronema salta trata de romper el cristal, hasta que Fred ve esa debilidad, y a supervelocidad, destroza la gema de Antonieta, Luego Magna expone una gema en lo pechos de Antonieta y Astronema va y los remueve y destruye con una mano, la cual comienza a evaporarse. Fred:antes de irte, yo fui quien le dijo a Magna como destruir a tu hermano Diagon, y en cuanto a ti, creo que volvere a matarte, bueno, en realidad fue Damian, pero yo le dije como tambien, ahora tu y tu hermano vivieran eternamente en ese jardin de flores y seres felices ahora sin mas, Fred va tras Hagen a darle la paliza que se merece, y se pone entre Mul y el, y le exige espuestas Fred:bien Hagen, antes de que te destroce en compañia de Mul, dime ¿como cambiaste el tiempo? Hagen:jajaja, Frederick, dejame dicrte que... yoi no fui, fuiste tu, veras, mientras dormias, use un disco con mensajes subliminales, donde te volvi sonambulo, aprovechando ese sentimiento de culpa por no poder salvar a tu hermanita, hice que regresaras en el tiempo y la salvaras, pero en el proceso, provocaste un pulso temporal, provocando el cambio en el destino de tpodos, para mal, Brains jamas te conocio, tus primos y abuelo murireron y solo tus padres, tios y prima sobrevivieron, y claro, yo, seduje a Mul, e iniciamos esta guerra interestelar, o mas bien, tu la inciiaste ante eso, Fred se da cuenta que aunque Hagen fue el responsable, la culpa, tambien fue de el, y Fred se queda pensativo, mientras Hagen y Mul combate ¿esto terminara alguna vez